Bite Me
by jg3m
Summary: Glee/Harry Potter/Twilight fiction. After helping his brothers, Harry & Edward, thru the war of Hogwarts, Blaine Potter decides to seek a more peaceful life in the small town of Lima, Ohio. And then he meets the Glee kids... Werewolf!Kurt Vampire!BlaineandHarry Full summary inside. Please read! I'm really bad at summaries cus im a wordy person. AU. Trigger Warnings!
1. To Make a New Beginning Out of an End

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but an unhealthy obsession for three of my favorite things ever: Harry Potter, Twilight and Glee. _

No one suspects the two supporting characters in the back of all the drama. No one expects them to be anything else but what they are supposed to be. But they are. When Kurt, a newly bitten werewolf, comes face to face with the man of his dreams only to find out what he really is and who he's related to. Follow Kurt through life as he goes through life as a lycanthrope alongside his boyfriend, Blaine.

**Warnings**: boy/boy love, possible cussing, slash later, fluff somewhere in there.

**Bite Me**

At a first glance, he isn't special. At a first glance, no one would even think to give him a second one. But he isn't normal. No, he is far from normal. He is a vampire. His name is Blaine. Blaine Potter. He is the twin brother of Harry Potter and older brother to their younger sister Hermione.

They were born on July 31, 1590 in Verona, Italy. When they were born, their father was a vampire/wizard and their mother was human witch. Lily, their mother, carried her vampire husband's babies all throughout the nine months and gave birth to twin, human offspring. When Harry and Blaine were three years old, their mother gave birth to another human baby girl, but since birth she had a disease. A disease they now know as cancer. For years, Lily and James gave all of their attention to their beloved baby girl. The boys grew up never knowing their parents' secrets.

Through the years the best doctor came from around the country. They said that she wouldn't live past five years old, but then she turned six. And then eight. By her ninth birthday, the family started to gain hope that maybe, just maybe, she would make it.

She died days before their thirteenth birthday. The funeral, and then afterwards the birthday dinner.

One the exact hour of their birthday, their genes took over and automatically turned them into what they were always destined to be; Vampires. Feeling the betrayal of his parents lies for so many years, Blaine left. He learned to look after himself and survived on his own for over 400 years. He wasn't there when his other sister, Hermione, was born. Or when his parents died. He wasn't therefore his brother when he was forced to live with two horrible human creatures. Or on his first day of Hogwarts. But he's back now.

Since Blaine has returned, he has re-bonded with his brother, Harry and gotten much closer to Hermione, their sister.

Harry recruited his brother in the beginning of the year, right before their four hundredth-seventeenth birthday.

He fought with them in the Hogwarts Battle and has become friends with the Weasleys and everyone in the Wizarding World. He especially likes Ginny, who has gotten back together with Harry, making him very happy although he still refuses to smile.

Blaine, despite the fact that they are identical twins, seems to be Harry's complete opposite. He is always full of life and is almost never without his 1000 watt smile. His clothes often express his love of bright colors as well as an almost unhealthy obsession for multi-colored bowties. The curly hair, shared by him and harry, is slicked back with too much gel to be good for his brain.

His clothing seems to shout many things of his personality from his cheerfulness to his quirkyness...to his sexuality.

Yes, it is true. Blaine Potter was gay. He was out and proud to almost everyone except his family.

He has proudly had sex with almost everyone, male or female, in the continental USA.  
He was proud of what he was, but what he always wanted to do-the one thing that he always strived for was acceptance from his older twin brother.

He didn't know how he could possibly stand being rejected once more from the sweet, loving person that gave the best hugs and cooked the best food anyone had ever tasted; the person that wouldn't hesitate to remind him just how much he loved him, but Blaine knew how fast that could change when this tiny bit of information was disclosed.

This is what Blaine was thinking when he walked into Harry's bedroom.

"Harry?" he called.

"Come in."

**If you bothered to humor me, thanks! I appreciate anyone who reads this since this is me first one. Review please! **


	2. To Be or Not to Be Accepted

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but an unhealthy obsession for three of my favorite things ever: Harry Potter, Twilight and Glee. _

No one suspects the two supporting characters in the back of all the drama. No one expects them to be anything else but what they are supposed to be. But they are. When Kurt, a newly bitten werewolf, comes face to face with the man of his dreams only to find out what he really is and who he's related to. Follow Kurt through life as he goes through life as a lycanthrope alongside his boyfriend, Blaine.

**Warnings**: boy/boy love, possible cussing, slash later, fluff somewhere in there.

**Twilight **

**To Be or Not to Be… Accepted**

_I can do this. I have done this so many times before, with all of my friends. I've made it through the pain of rejection... and I can do it again._

Blaine hoped that this wasn't the case as he took a few deep breaths

_It wasn't so different, _he decided_, even if it __was__ Harry._

He took another deep breath before stepping, one foot in front of the other, into his older twin's room.

His brother was sitting in his small, yet elegant wooden desk. There were papers strewn in front of him, as if they had been tossed aside due to loss of interest. He was looking at one particular folder on his desk with his back facing the door.

"One moment," he told Blaine, holding up his index figure without giving him so much as a glance.

Several beats before he turned, eyes piercing its target—Blaine.

Harry's eyes were scary things. Caring, absolutely. Beautiful, of course. But more times than not, they were more than a little intimidating.

Harry's eyes held so much more, though. In his eyes, there was a story. There was a story of young man who had to grow up far too early, far to fast. This story was about a man that has seen too much war, too much death, and too much loss. If ever someone were to look into those startlingly green eyes, they would see a person who was full of experience; experience that he would never regret, but sometimes resent. Harry's eyes always seemed to have a layer of misery, and he never smiled.

On those precious few occasions when he would crack a grin, he was beautiful. The unfortunate part was, however, he didn't believe that to be true. Blaine thought he was.

These thoughts were what made Blaine hesitate for a few moments as he looked into those eyes. They only slightly shielded by round glasses that were unneeded for his eyesight, if only to hide his emotion from others. Blaine could tell, though, being twins they were always connected emotionally.

And Harry knew about him.

Concern was laid behind circular glasses in that room as Harry let the emotions of his younger brother wash over him.

"Blaine?" His eyes narrowed in worry. "What's wrong?"

Blaine thought about that for a few seconds as he shut the door behind him and leaned back against it. There really wasn't anything wrong, per se.

Harry stood and Blaine took the few moments it took his brother to walk over to take in the all-black attire.

Black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a snug black t-shirt that looked almost heavenly over Harry's packed muscle, 6-foot frame.

Blaine honestly envied Harry of his looks. He was slightly jealous of how they were identical twins and he was the one that took effort, yet Harry seemed to be better looking. Though, he had to admit, the brooding look kinda suited him.

Harry crossed the room in the minimal amount of strides and pulled Blaine into his arms.

Blaine thought that this was the best part about Harry, his affection. Harry would never hesitate to tell a family member he loved them, or to give them a hug or kiss on the forehead.

Harry ran his fingers through Blaine's gelled-down curls and pressed a peck to the shorter boy's forehead.

Blaine let himself be held tightly and breathed in his older brother's [because that was what Blaine thought of him] sweet, yet masculine scent. He wondered if this would be the last time Harry would hold him like this.

"Tell me," Harry said suddenly.

Blaine leaned away so he could see the taller man's face.

"I need to tell you something," Blaine said, following the speech that he had repeated to many before Harry and trying to pretend that the man standing before him was nothing more than just that: a friend. "This is something that I've known for a very long time and I feel the need to to tell you."

Blaine found that it was easier to pretend when he wasn't looking into the piercing green eyes. However, If he had been looking into his brother's eyes he would have seen something that surely would have surprised him if he had seen it: recognition.

Harry looked as if he knew exactly what his brother wanted him to know, but he couldn't...could he?

Harry stared at the shorter boy for a full five seconds, waiting for the news to come. He knew he had to do something. He hated when any of his family was sad. He did everything and anything to make them happy, bur what he didn't know was that none of them really were. He was completely oblivious to the fact that they would never truly be happy until he was too.

So this is why Harry took his brother and led him over to the elegant, mahogany desk. He sat Blaine down on the table top, for now ignoring his rule of not sitting or standing on any furniture. The boy still refused to look at him.

Harry breathed a sigh at Blaine's ridiculousness. He slipped his hand gently to the underside of his chin. He cupped it softly and stooped down so that he could see the face that Blaine was trying to hide. He kneeled down and stared into the face that was identical to his own.

"You will never," he said, "realize just how much I love you. You may not know, but you have to realize that you can tell me anything without being ashamed to do so. I will be okay with it."

Harry knew. Of course he knew, everyone did. Harry was the ony one that Blaine didn't know that he knew. Harry rose to sit next to the smaller boy on the desk. He placed a gentle arm around Blaine's shoulders and almost gave a smile as the gelled-down curls pressed against his shoulder.

There were a few moments were Blaine simply breathed in Harry's scent and Harry waited for what he had known for a long time to finally be spoken to him from the only person that he wanted to hear it from.

"Harry." He said without looking up at him, "I'm gay."

* * *

**Ummm...ya. You can review if you want to. I really hate people who beg and/or absolutely command you to review so I'm not going to do that. But thank all of you who read this. I know it sucks but the only reason that I'm doing it is for the soul purpose that I love to write. Thanks again! **


	3. Not so New News

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but an unhealthy obsession for three of my favorite things ever: Harry Potter, Twilight and Glee. _

No one suspects the two supporting characters in the back of all the drama. No one expects them to be anything else but what they are supposed to be. But they are. When Kurt, a newly bitten werewolf, comes face to face with the man of his dreams only to find out what he really is and who he's related to. Follow Kurt through life as he goes through life as a lycanthrope alongside his boyfriend, Blaine.

**Warnings**: boy/boy love, possible cussing, slash later, fluff somewhere in there.

**Not-so-New News**

Harry stared, expressionless, down at his brother. He always knew that the day would come that these word of truth would come, tumbling, from his brother's lips. However, he had never really thought about what he would say, how he would react when it did. He regretted this when his brother took the silence entirely the wrong way as he jumped from the desk surface and ran out the door.

For a split second, Harry stared after Blaine, shocked. THen he mimicked his brother, jumping off the desk and following the same path that his brother did.

Blaine was always complimented on being a good singer, but art was and would always be his passion. For this reason, Harry was not surprised to find him in their art studio. Blaine was beating paint into a canvas with a paintbrush almost brutally, angry tears falling down his pale face, some curls were escaping from their gel trap.

Harry took a few steps into the room and pulled a stool over to his, letting it scrape against the linoleum to annouce his presence. For a second Blaine froze, before continuing to his previous work, still mercilessly beating the canvas.

A beat.

"So?" he snapped, slamming his painbrush down and spinning around to face the man on the stool. "I'm waiting! I'm waiting for you to tell me what I_ know_ you want to say!" With every word his voice rose in volume. "Go ahead! I've heard It all! Tell me how disgusting I am! Tell me how I shouldn't even be living! Tell me how much of a sick, perverted little _fag_ I am! And how I shoud be locked up and never let out!"

As his rant ended, his voice faltered. His tears were new flowing freely. He sobbed openly and collapsed into a chair, putting his hands over his face, waiting for the pain to end.

Blaine let his hands be pried away from his face. He was slightly surprised to see Harry kneeling in front of him with a look full of regrets. Blaine didn't even get the chance to misread the emotion for he was suddenly wrapped into strong, long arms that belonged to Harry.

"I am so sorry that I was never there for you when any of that happened. I should habe been there for you and I failed."

Blaine was surprised at what his brother was saying; surprised and relieved and shocked.

Blaine spoke into his brother's muscled chest.

"You're alright with it?"

Harry tensed slightly when he deciphered the meaning of the emotion behind his brother's words.

"You felt that I wouldn't?"

"I thought that you wouldn't want me anymore."

Harry was furious at how his brother had been treated in the past. He pushed Blaine back just enough so that he could look into the face identical to his own.

"I have said it before: I love you along with everyone else in this family. I will love all of you and it does not matter who you choose to be."

Blaine smiled, letting his head drop again unto his brother's chest, "I just thought that, at the very least, you would be mad that I didn't tell you sooner."

Harry bent down to whisper in Blaine's ear. "I already knew."

Blaine tilted his head up to view the soft smile brightening his brother's brooding features.

**AN: I'm sorry its short and that kurts not in it, just wait a few chapters.**


	4. Author's Note READ!

_**I will have a few of these just to explain what's in the story.**_

_**The family dynamic in the Potter family is absolutely, completely different from in the stories. As mentioned in the disclaimer in the beginning, Twilight is also a part of this story. **_

_**Carlisle Cullen and James Potter were best friends and adopted each other as brothers, Harry and Edward are best friends even though Harry is over 300 Years older than him. **_

_**Bella is a witch and best friends with Ginny. **_

_**Alice is BFs with Hermione. **_

_**The family dynamic is different in the sense that most siblings in families are given authority considering who's the eldest. **_

_**From oldest to youngest is: **_

_**Harry Potter**_

_** Blaine Potter - the twin bros have a 10 min age diff **_

_**Hermione Potter - 18 yrs younger that the twins **_

_**Jasper Hale **_

_**Edward Cullen **_

_**Rosalie Hale **_

_**Emmet Cullen **_

_**Alice Cullen **_

_**The family ACTS different ages than their own depending on maturity level, like this: **_

_**Harry: he is the overprotective brother. He is responsible and loving to everyone. **_

_**Jasper: he is the brother thats always THERE. A bit of am introvert, but loved for it. **_

_**Emmet: The fun-loving, jovial one. He cracks jokes but he's always there if needed **_

_**Rosalie: she is often cold, but just like all big sis, she's there for you. **_

_**Edward: is considered one of the younger brothers,even though he takes on the trait of being overprotective of the 'younger' ones. **_

_**Blaine: is considered the youngest brother. He's 'protected' especially by Edward. **_

_**Alice & Hermione: the lil sisters. They are loved and protected by all. **_

_**This family is very affectionate and loving. It is not unusual to her them saying 'I love you' to each other and meaning it or giving hugs (or kisses for the sisters).**_


	5. Leaving one Home to Find Another

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but an unhealthy obsession for three of my favorite things ever: Harry Potter, Twilight and Glee. _

No one suspects the two supporting characters in the back of all the drama. No one expects them to be anything else but what they are supposed to be. But they are. When Kurt, a newly bitten werewolf, comes face to face with the man of his dreams only to find out what he really is and who he's related to. Follow Kurt through life as he goes through life as a lycanthrope alongside his boyfriend, Blaine.

**Warnings**: boy/boy love, possible cussing, slash later, fluff somewhere in there.

After a few days of contemplation, Blaine found that he already knew that his brother knew. He actually didn't really mind for that matter. Life went on as normal and Blaine didn't give their conversation any second thought. And the thought of the aftermath of said conversation was all it took to make him smile.

_"So the cat's out of the bag," said a voice from the doorway. The two men turned their heads toward the sound without letting go of each other. Emmet Cullen. His 6" frame leaned against the wall, with his face split into a smile familiar to all three brothers, a smile that always seemed like his face would break if he smiled any wider, but a happy smile nonetheless.  
He strode in and embraced the smaller boy whilst he was still in Harry's arms.  
"I told you he'd be okay with it."  
"Well, that's what you're here for: to tell me whenever I'm wrong."  
"So I am a nessecity!"  
"Do you even know what that word means?"  
"That depends...did I use it correctly?"  
"Sure."  
"Then I know what it means."  
Harry and Blaine sighed in exasperation._

So Blaine and the rest of the family went back to their normal lives. None of his siblings gave his sexual preference a second thought. Neither did he. He was happy where he was; this was a place where he could finally be himself.

And this is how Blaine Potter found himself, on a partiularly sunny August afternoon. He was sitting outside in their backyard trying to get some of this _damn oil paint _off of his new white t-shirt. He hated oil paint(1). Hated. It. He didn't even know how people could work with it, he much rather perfered watercolor or acrylic. It was just that Edward had bought some for him while he was out and Blaine didn't want to hurt his feelings by rejecting, lying in both his spoken words and in his thoughts. because, after all, he could read minds.

Blaine had been an artist for centuries and yet he could never bring himself to use this waste of an invention. Over the years, he had taught himself to ignore the way the sun reflected like diamonds off of his skin and made rainbow-like sparkles on the floor surrounding him.

_Rainbow. That fits._ He thought.

Finally giving up on the blotch of yellow that would surely stain, the artist lay back on the grass behind him and stared up at the fluffly, white clouds.

The sun substituded a warmth that once was but no longer his. He liked the warmth, and the sunlight. Suddenly the world behind his eyelids darkened slightly and he became aware of someone standing over him. He opened his eyes to find Harry looking down at him. He greeted the taller man with a bright smile and sat up, silently gesturing for Harry to join him.

Harry sat and pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

Blaine smiled and leaned sideways so his head was against his brother's shoulder. "Need something, handsome?"

Harry smiled at the name and squeezed his brother around the shoulders. "I wanted to ask you something..." he trailed off.

"Go ahead."

"Many of the seventh year kids who went to Hogwarts during the war are going back to complete their schooling..."

"Yes?"

"Those kids include me, Hermione and Ron. I wanted to know if you wanted to follow us and get your magical schooling."

Blaine hesitated slightly. He knew that since he came back to his family, Harry would want to talk about this. He had thought about going to school for his powers, but he had long since learned how to control his magic. Since the wizard and vampire blood ran through his veins, he, Harry, and Hermione had shown powers far beyond any creature any had come across in the past. But after some thought on the matter, Blaine decided to say, "No."

"No?" looking slightly crestfallen.

"No," he said matter-of-factly, "not yet, at least. I like the world that I live in, and that world isn't the one that you're in."

He looked up at his brother meekly. "I hope I didn't hurt your feelings..."

Harry looked at the small boy and shook his head. "I will never be able to force you into or keep you away from something that you want. And if this is something that you want..."

Blaine gave a slightly bitter smile. "You know me, I can't commit to something for too long. I've been here for almost four months, that's almost longer than I've stayed anywhere since I was thirteen!"

Harry's head snapped up. "Is this your way of telling me that you're leaving? Aren't you happy here?"

"I am!" he said indignantly, "For now, at least. I won't be when the Cullens (AN: as they called the Cullens and Hales) go back to Forks or when you go back to school!"

Harry seemed to think about that for a second, before nodding, "I suppose you're right. But where will you go?"

Blaine smiled mischieviously and stood, "Do you have a map and a few darts I could use?"

* * *

Harry was unsure about the methods to his brothers madness as he fingered the darts that he held in his hand. He watched as Blaine used masking tape to stick the large world map to the wall.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked apprehensively.

Blaine looked at the British man from over his shoulder. "Harry, relax. I do this all the time."

Blaine walked over to him with his arm outstretched, "Darts, please."

Harry gave a sigh and handed them over, "Just don't break anything."

Blaine just smiled.

* * *

"Lima, Ohio-_er_."

Blaine laughed when Harry attemped to say the name in his accent.

"Ohi-_o, _Harry, with an _O_ sound."

That's what I said, Ohio-_er."_

Blaine chuckled softly.

After many darts, many maps, many rejected locations (Blaine _refused_ to go anywhere in Russia), and one broken lamp (What? There can't be a vampire with bad aim?) Blaine had finally decided on Lima, Ohio.

"Lima?" Harry asked. "Like the bean?"

"I guess." Blaine said absently, who was now looking for something on the internet.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking this place up...Huh...It's a pretty small town from what I can tell...that could be nice...there's a nice high school...McKinley, It's called...It seems quiet."

"So...no?" Harry asked.

"This place could be good for me. It's a place where I could just go school and focus on my art. And there are always a fair amount of gay men in small towns."

Harry nodded as if he understood his brother's logic. "Alright."

Blaine glanced up at the weird tone in his brother's voice. "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna miss you."

Blaine smiled.

* * *

**Hi! ...wow... that was wayyyy to peppy... whatever-HI! Anyway, srry I haven't written in a while. Review, please. And feedback would be great, anything that would improve the story. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Lima, Ohio

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but an unhealthy obsession for three of my favorite things ever: Harry Potter, Twilight and Glee. _

No one suspects the two supporting characters in the back of all the drama. No one expects them to be anything else but what they are supposed to be. But they are. When Kurt, a newly bitten werewolf, comes face to face with the man of his dreams only to find out what he really is and who he's related to. Follow Kurt through life as he goes through life as a lycanthrope alongside his boyfriend, Blaine.

**Warnings**: boy/boy love, possible cussing, slash later, fluff somewhere in there.

**Lima, Ohio**

The rest of August passed faster than anyone in the Potter family was expecting. Hermione, of course, was ecstatic to be going back to school with her boyfriend, Ron (Whom her older brothers loved tormenting. Except Blaine, he thought Ron was cute. ;D).

It was the last day of August and the kids returning to Hogwarts, and their families were having a get-together to celebrate the end of summer and the pleaseure of being ones of the first to return to Hogwarts after it had been closed for reconstruction after the Battle.

Blaine sat on he floor, tugging on his yellow bow-tie as he thought of what his new home would be like. He felt a small, slender figure press against his side as his best girl-friend sat down next to him.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Ginny asked.

He smiled. He, along with everyone else, still found it amazing how close he had gotten with the mermaid in the short period of time he had spent with her.

He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her impossibly closer.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"We'll write, of course."

"Write?" he said in almost disbelief. He still couldn't believe how unmodernized the Wizarding World was.

"You people need cell phones."

Ginny smirked, ignoring his comment. "You'll be fine, it isn't like you've not done this before."

It was true. His entire life, Blaine had been a very noncommital person. He had never stayed in one place for more than half a year. He LIVED off of one night stands. It was an exciting life... but it was also a life that could be very lonely.

"But the only reason I ever move places is because I've never found a place that gave me a reason to stay. I've never had one place that I pictured myself staying, or any_one_."

Ginny thought of that before reaching up and running her fingers through his curly locks that she previously convinced him to keep ungelled. Then she gave the bast answer that she could think of.

"Then keep looking."

* * *

The next morning, Blaine was kissed goodbye by the girls (Mrs. Weasley, Rosalie, Alice, Ginny, and Esme). And hugged by the guys (Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, and all of the Weasley brothers visiting).

He was thankful for Alice's warning to get in the car early because the moment they got within three feet of the car, Harry and Edward started arguing about who would drive as Blaine put his magically shrunken luggage in the trunk before going to link fingers with Hermione who looked half exasperated and half amused as she watched her two big brothers go at it.

Blaine didn't say anything, and he knew Edward could read his mind, but he silently hoped that Harry would lose the arguement. He loved his brother, but the man just wasn't a good driver.

After a good five minutes, Harry (to the other three's relief) sat in the passenger seat with Edward behind behind the wheel. The green-eyed wizard kept shooting looks at his brother who was yet to let go of Hermione.

Harry and Hermione had spoken with Headmistress Mcgonagall and they would Apparate (Blaine's least favorite form of travel) into Hogsmede after dropping their brother off at the airport.

Hermione had cleverly been the one to charm his excessive clothing so he could take it on board as a carry-on.

They were all quiet as they walked toward the gate. When the three had taken Blaine as far as they could go, Hermione almost burst into tears when she realized she would finally have to let go of her brother's hand that she hadn't released since the beginning of the car ride. She threw her arms around him as tears seeped out of her eyes and leaked onto his lapel.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you right back, sweetheart," he said, kissing the girl on the top of her head.

When he finally managed to extract himself from his sister's grasp, Edward hooked one long finger under the bow on his throat and pulled him roughly into a warm embrace.

"Have fun, little brother."

"I'm older." The attempt as their ongoing argument was feeble. Especially since his voice was almost completely muffled from where it was pressed against the bronze-haired boy's chest.

"I'm taller," Edward chuckled.

Blaine smirked and stepped away with a reassurance that he would, indeed, have fun before running into Harry's arms.

"Remember," Harry said, trying and failing to hide the fact that he had to say goodbye to his brother for any period of time, "You-"

"I'm coming home for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and for at least a month and a half during the summer," Blaine finished for him.

Harry gave an exasperated sigh at his brother's smart-assed tone.

"Be careful," he said firmly, "I love you." Sincerety dripped from every syllable.

"I love you, too."

Three final hugs ans another kiss from his sister ans Blaine was off, ready to start yet another life in yet another location.

* * *

Blaine couldn't get the furniture in a position that he liked. He had probably moved the coffee table and couch about seven times but it just didn't feel right. He had been through this process before, multiple times, in fact. He usually spent weeks figuring out exactly how he liked his apartment.

The woman who had lived here previously had left to live with her fiancee. She had been nice enough to leave all furniture and appliances. This saved Blaine from having to buy another fridge and bad.

Having the speed of vampire, it didn't take him long to unpack clothes and other necessities. It was almost midnight while he was staringat the celing and deciding that he wanted to repaint the walls was when he finally dozed off.

As consciousness fled from him, he didn't know of the future that awaited.

He didn't know that in his time in Ohio he would find love. He didn't know that he would lose a loved one. He didn't know that he would later gain another back.

He didn't know that all of this would start on the first day of school.

* * *

_**Kurt Hummel POV**_

_**3 1/2 weeks before Blaine's arrival**_

Kurt Hummel was dreading the first day of school. He loved summer to no end. Especially because he finally got a break from all of the bullying he suffered through throughout the years.

_It wasn't fair! _He shouldn't get the crap that he usually did just because he liked guys! He had other redeeming qualities! A killer voice, amazing fashion sense.

He was again thinking of all the meathead football players that constantly tortured his school life as he bent at an angle surprising for most males in his yoga.

It wasn't working. He still couldn't get his mind off of his worries. He'd tryed calling all of his girl-friends, but they were all busy.

He looked to the clock on his bedside table as the hands pointed to 10:00pm. He tilted his head slightly and he could distantly hear his dad snoring upstairs.

After a moment's thought he jumped up from his spot on the yoga mat and walked upstairs. He had so much energy tonight. He needed to get some fresh air.

He put his phone in his pocket and, as an afterthought, grabbed his keys with the tiny canister of pepperspray attached to the chain. He would take a walk and be back before his father awoke and no one would be the wiser.

...

Kurt Hummel was lost.

In his defense, he honestly thought taking this shortcut through this alley would take him closer to home but the only thing it did was take him farther away from the light.

So now he was, lost, alone, scared, _and _he couldn't see. He didn't want to call his father because he knew just how mad Burt would be if he found out that his son had gone out in the dead of night without permission.

These thoughts were running through Kurt's head as he was resorted to using his cell phone for light when he first heard it.

_"Grrr..."_

His head snapped toward the general direction of the sound. There was a long pause in which Kurt almost convinced himself that the growl was just a figment of his imagination when it came again, slightly louder this time.

_"Grrr!"_

The growl that heard was low and glutteral. The soft volume of the sound made it no less menacing, no less frightening.

Kurt was slowly backing father backward, farther into the alley. He wasw inches away from calling his father when a large, hulking figure threw itself from the confines of the dark shadows.

It was a large black dog.

The canine was bigger than any dog Kurt had seen in his life. Its shoulders were as tall as Kurt's elbows. But Kurt wasn't paying a lot of attention to that. It was the eyes. Eyes so intelligent they were so unnerving. It was as if it knew exactly how it was frightening him and was enjoying every second of it.

Kurt was just praying that the dog would pounce on him when...

it jumped.

* * *

**Hey! It's me again! I'm really sorry for anyone who has stuck with me that it's taken me so long to write. Please show any appreciation you have by reviewing. **

**P.S. sorry for the cliffhanger, he's alive, I promise! There will be changes though! ;)**


	7. First Impressions

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but an unhealthy obsession for three of my favorite things ever: Harry Potter, Twilight and Glee. _

No one suspects the two supporting characters in the back of all the drama. No one expects them to be anything else but what they are supposed to be. But they are. When Kurt, a newly bitten werewolf, comes face to face with the man of his dreams only to find out what he really is and who he's related to. Follow Kurt through life as he goes through life as a lycanthrope alongside his boyfriend, Blaine.

**Warnings**: boy/boy love, possible cussing, slash later, fluff somewhere in there.

**AN:/ Okay, I am aware that the meeting of Kurt and Blaine is kinda Twilight-y, but just bear with me. Thank you for reading!**

**First Impressions**

Blaine woke up next morning feeling mysteriously optimistic. He put the load of gel he usually has into his hair dressed in his favorite outfit: a black polo, bright red pants, and his favorite red, white and blue bow tie.

He took one of the bags of blood hidden in the back of the fridge, put it into a travel mug and stuck it into the microwave. He planned to drink it on his drive to school.

School.

He put on his coat and walked through the chilly September air to his car.

...

He was ready to face amother boring school in another boring town...well, he THOUGHT it was gonna be boring.

He drove into the school parking lot and the first thing he noticed were the people who saw his car peering through the tinted glass in an attempt to get a look at the new kid.

When he had finally found a parking space and stepped out, he could practically feel the sering stares burning a hole through him as he tried to avoid the inevitable intrest toward the school's new student. He went through this every time he went to a new school, the stares that always made him second guess his choice of high school for a few seconds, the stares that you'd think he'd be used to by now...but he wasn't.

He had gotten better at ignoring them at least.

He took a deep breath and stalked toward the building.

* * *

Kurt's worrying about returning to school was completely justified the moment he stepped through the doors of McKinley. He was greeted back from summer with a faceful of blue slushy.

Kurt was glad that his reflexes had gotten so quick so that he had the chance to at least close his eyes before the drink was thrown into his eyes.

He didn't even say anything back to the douchebags. He simply sighed and reached into his bag to pull out his spare clothes that he was so thankful he had brought to school before running into the nearest bathroom.

This was just great. First he was attacked and bitten by a dog, then he gets home, bleeding, to find that his dad had woken up and demanded to know where he had been. Burt scolded him, saying that he could've gotten kidnapped and raped.

Kurt lied. Kurt said he was fine. Kurt didn't say anything about the big black dog even though there was a strong feeling in his mind telling him that he should. Kurt almost never lied to his father. Kurt almot never_ lied_. Period.

He had still gotten grounded for the rest of the weekend.

His dad didn't notice when he walked out of the house wearing a scarf [that he thought was horribly out of season] to hide the bandage that covered to bite at his neck.

This was gonna be a long year.

* * *

Blaine walked through the glass door of the principal's office after turning in his transfer papers. He walked through the hallways, looking around. He tried to stare at anything besides the people staring at him.

He noticed a large group of people, a fair many in cheerleading uniforms, gathering around a wall. He slowly crept forward, trying not to get anyone to notice him, so he could take a look.

The wall was full of sign-ups for school clubs and groups.

_What the hell?_ he thought. He signed up for art and after thinking about it for a few seconds, football (What? Gay men can't be sporty?) he did love sports after all even if football wasn't his favorite. He may have been on the small side, but he was fast.

That was when the first bell rang.

* * *

Blaine was very discouraged to find that McKinley didn't offer Italian as a foreign language.

It _was_, after all, his first language.

But, unfortunately, they didn't.

So he went with his second choice

_French. _

_The same class, coincidentally, where one Kurt Hummel was heading to this very moment._

* * *

_"Bonjour, la classe!" _The pretty French teacher called to them as the class filed in and took seats of their choice. He seemed to be the only new kid in there because he seemed the only one that wasn't latching on to old friends.

Wait.

_Almost_ the only one.

There _was_ someone else.

His back was turned to Blaine as he sat himself in a table far in the corner of the class. He was dressed stylishly if not slightly flamboyantly, his soft-looking chestnut colored hair was styled into a perfect coiff.

Blaine's Gaydar went off towards this guy and he smiled before going forward it introduce himself.

It wasn't until he was about three feet away from him that said boy turned around and...

_Oh_.

Oh, No.

A snarl too low for any human in the room to hear ripped through his lips as a look of hatred was shot towards the chestnut-haired boy.

_No. _

He couldn't attack this boy. He didn't know his intentions, but he still had to be cautious. He took a seat at the table without saying anything to the boy and sat in his seat in such a way that his body was as far away from the stench as possible.

The stench of a Werewolf.

He dared to take another breath.

_Oh._

Another surprise.

He was _New._

Blaine relaxed a bit when he realized that the wet-dog stench that was expected of a werewolf wasn't as integrated into his system as it would've been had he been a werewolf that had already been through the Transformation. Another sniff told him that the smell was really only centered around one place: His neck. He couldn't be any older than a few days.

Blaine then felt sympathy toward the boy, after all, he probably didn't even know what he was.

_Poor guy._

_"_Is there a problem I can help you with?" an irritable voice interrupted his thought. The object of his thought was talking to him.

Crap.

Had he been staring?

It took him a while longer than it should have been to answer because he suddenly recalled the sound of his table-partner's voice. It was high-pitched for a male, melodic. He must be a singer. It was an odd voice considering his gender and age, but it fit his face. Pale, smooth skin that could be considered slightly...

Effeminate. He was very good-looking, though. He wasn't _hot_. No. He could only be considered as beautiful. An angelic face, soft all-around.

Not at all like a werewolf _should_ look.

"No," he answered smoothly, "Just thinking."

Their attention was then brought to the front of the classroom as the teacher silenced everyone and started to take role.

He was barely listening, he was thinking too hard. It wasn't until his table-partner said in his melodic voice, as clear as a bell, "Here," that he suddenly snapped to attention.

What name had he responded to?

_Kurt Hummel_, was it?

_Kurt_. The name suits him.

When Blaine responded when his name was called, he vaguely saw Kurt shoot a quick glance at him when he thought he wasn't looking. He looked him from head to toe, taking in his appearance.

Blaine couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

**Yay! They Met! That's awesome! Okay, so...yeah...Kay, Bye!**

**Wait!**

**...so...Review...**

**Kay, Bye [again]**


	8. Auditions

**Disclaimer**:_ I do not own anything but an unhealthy obsession for three of my favorite things ever: Harry Potter, Twilight and Glee. _

No one suspects the two supporting characters in the back of all the drama. No one expects them to be anything else but what they are supposed to be. But they are. When Kurt, a newly bitten werewolf, comes face to face with the man of his dreams only to find out what he really is and who he's related to. Follow Kurt through life as he goes through life as a lycanthrope alongside his boyfriend, Blaine.

**Warnings**: boy/boy love, possible cussing, slash later, fluff somewhere in there.

**Auditions**

When class ended, Blaine left without saying anything to Kurt.

But he didn't manage to get away.

Kurt turned to be in four of his nine classes: Biology, History, French(well, duh), and Math. He always seemed to be in the back of the class, in a corner, like he was hiding from everyone.

Blaine understood the feeling. He knew by now that Kurt was, indeed, gay. He knew how hard that could be, especially in high school. He could tell that Kurt was bullied by the way he reacted whenever a jock passed by: he would flinch and hide behind something, trying not to be noticed.

At lunch Blaine sat alone.

He didn't mind being alone. And save for a few hopeful girls asking him to sit at their table, it was actually very quiet.

On the outside, that is. His mind was louder than someone standing directly beside a 21 guns salute. He didn't know what to make of this Kurt character.

He felt sympathy toward the boy. He knew how hard a life could be once someone becomes an immortal... especially alone. He could befriend him. It would be hard, but he had done it before.

Hard, because he knew just how deep the animalistic rivalry between vampires and lycans ran into the system.

But, somehow, with Kurt it was different. He didn't feel the burning feeling of loathing just below the surface that he usually did when he first met a werewolf. His reaction when he first saw the chestnut-haired boy was merely caution. Perhaps it was just because he was new.

Blaine was pulled from his thoughts when a short girl with dark brown hair and a funnily-shaped nose ran up to the end of his table opposite to where he was carrying a large, old-fashioned boom-box. She was wearing a black t-shirt with _**New York City** _splayed across her torso in neon green, pink and yellow. She put her finger on the _Start_ button and looked around the quad as if she were waiting for something.

Blaine followed her gaze to see several other students dressed similarly to her and also carrying large stereos scattered across the quad. There was one taller boy standing in the very middle that raised his hand and gave a countdown with his fingers. _Three. Two. One._

And in unison, the many stereos started blaring the same beat and the kids in the _**New York City** _t-shirts started vocalizing to the music. Blaine smiled when he recognized the song to be _Empire State of Mind_.

And then a low, rich voice started rapping. He turned his head to try and find the source and saw a boy in a wheelchair being pushed by none other than...

Kurt Hummel.

Despite his disability, the boy in the wheelchair displayed a confidence that Blaine respected strongly. The group singing vocalized in perfect union.

They were _good._

As the wheelchair was pushed toward the center of the quad, the tall boy that had counted down the music took over and started rapping himself. Blaine smiled, if possible, wider. The group of kids were dancing around and looking like they were having a great time.

Yet another singer took over the rapping as a boy wearing a hat backwards started to sing from up in the balcony. He walked down the steps toward the rest of the group with a black girl. From what Blaine could hear, she had quite a beautiful voice.

When the song finally came to the chorus, three very pretty girls ran up from the top of the steps and started singing and dancing with the rest of the group. Their voices sounded amazing together. Blaine found himself bobbing his head to the music and singing under his breath.

Their song and dance came to an end with all of the singers sitting on the steps they had danced on. Blaine clapped quietly before realizing that no one else was. In fact, the majority of the student body just seemed to ignore them completely.

Blaine didn't understand why no one even bothered to acknowledge these kids; they had talent!

All of the singers seemed to give a sad, collective sigh before standing from their end position. The short girl he had first seen went to collect the boom-box that she had left at the end of table.

Blaine leaned across the empty seats and tapped her elbow.

"You guys were really good," Blaine said with another one of his thousand-watt smiles when she had turned around.

The girl returned his smile with another that seemed to rival his in brightness.

"I'm Rachel Berry, the self-appointed leader of the New Directions. I hope you liked our arrangement and hope you will join our club. We always need more people to back me up when I sing my solos."

She said this all very fast and before he could respond and without any further preamble, she turned and walked away with the huge stereo hanging from a strap on her shoulder.

An amused smile graced Blaine's features at her attitude.

* * *

After lunch was his free period so Blaine went to the football tryouts.

He was slightly discouraged at seeming to be the shortest one out of the twenty-something guys in the locker room.

_Some of these guys are hot,_ thought Blaine idly as he stared appreciatively at the boy in front of him with the mohawk who he recognized to be one of the singers from lunch.

The female football coach walked in and took a sweep of the room. Her nostrils flared as she laid her eyes on an army print flyer taped to the side of the lockers. She stalked over and tore it off with a loud ripping noise.

"What's this?" she asked the group at large.

"We're trying to recruit new members for Glee Club," a tall boy Blaine recognized as another singer answered sheepishly.

_Glee Club. That's what they are!_

"The Panther isn't cool with anything except doing exactly where she says without question,"she said walking to the other side of the lackers and ripping yet another sign-up sheet off of the red metal, "That's how you win."

She crumpled the paper.

"Now first things first," she addressed the entire group now, "You're all cut."

There were a few groans of disbelief.

"Everyone starts new with me. Tryouts start," she looked at her watch, "Right now. Any questions?"

The door suddenly opened and in walked a pizza delivery guy.

"Alright, I've got 25 everything pies for a Coach...Beiste?"

"I didn't order any pizzas."

A couple guys sniggered, but Blaine frowned he knew a mean prank when he saw one.

The team had to wait as the delivery man had a hushed conversation with his boss over the phone that everyone except Blaine couldn't hear. His head snapped up when the phone snapped shut.

"My boss said that if you don't pay for them, I have to." Blaine watched as the taller singer walked up and took a pizza box, "Which means we have to reuse my kid's Pampers...for another week." a stab of sympathy for the guy.

Coach thought of that for a few seconds before reaching into her pockets and pulling out a credit card to pay for the food. "Hand 'em out Wayne Newton," she directed to the tall singer.

"Alright guys, its a pizza party. Dig in. Everybody has to eat at least four slices," Blaine reached for his first piece. "Lets go! And when you're done...full pads out on the field...we're doing wind sprints. (there were more groans) And the first ten to puke are off the team."

After finishing his pizza, Blaine put on his pads and walked out to the field and started running. He knew that being a vampire was an advantage over everyone else, but he just wanted to be involved with some kind of extra-curricular. He finished the rest of the period without breaking a sweat. And several pools of vomit later, ten guys were kicked off of the team that weren't him.

* * *

As Blaine was walking toward his car, there was a loud crash...or...well...loud to his ears. He turned toward the noise. A burly guy that he had seen in the locker room had pushed Kurt Hummel into his own car.

Without thinking, Blaine ran forward as fast as could without seeming suspicious to any human that might see him and ripped the large football player off of the boy with a, "Hey! Get off of him!"

Blaine stood protectively in front of Kurt. The bully smirked.

"Hey, new kid. Why are you defending the faggot? Don't tell me that you're one too!"

Blaine shoved him so hard that he fell into the car behind him and there was a thud as he hit his head. He lunged forward and grabbed the front of his shirt, holding him down.

"Don't mess with me. I can and will hurt you if you do."

Blaine could tell that his message had gotten through from the look in the taller boy's eyes.

"Go." he demanded.

The guy pushed away from him and stalked off, muttering obscenities under his breath.

* * *

Kurt's POV

I stared at his back as he, in turn, stared at Karofsky's retreating back.

He took a deep breath before turning back to me with a gentle smile on his face. He was cute. He was about as tall as me with pale skin. His eyes were the brightest green that I had ever seen. I noticed his brightly colored clothing and frowned slightly at the gel in his hair. Seriously, you only needed the size of a dime, not the whole damn bottle! He looked familiar...

"Are you okay?"

"Are you?" I shot back at him, still half in-shock.

He smirked at me. "I'm just great." There was a thin layer of sarcasm in his tone.

"I'm Blaine." He stuck his hand out at me which I shook, "You yelled at me, first period." He said this with an amused, possibly more genuine, smile.

My face felt warm and I knew I was blushing as I finally placed him. I apologized. "It's okay," he said.

"Does that guy mess with you a lot?"

I was surprised when he asked. I had expected him to just walk away. Everyone else did.

"Yeah," I told him, "but it's no big deal. I had it coming since I came out at this school. I should have just stayed in the closet until college."

I tore myself out of my reverie and stared at the guy that I had literally met just this morning, he was a complete stranger who I had just told something that I haven't even told my closest friends. _Here it comes,_ I thought, _I hope he'll be nice. I hope he'll be polite when he walks away and avoids me for the rest of the year._

But when I looked into his eyes, there was a gaze that looked too old to be in such a young face. The gaze held understanding and warmth. I didn't understand it until...

"I know what you mean. I get bullied for my sexuality wherever I go. And I have been _everywhere_."

"You're gay?" I blurted and then regretted as soon as the words slipped through my mouth. I clapped my hand over my lips. I felt such relief when he chuckled.

"Yes, yes, I am. Listen, don't let them get to you. There will come a point where none of what they say will matter. I will hurt, but you'll know deep down that it doesn't matter. In the end, that's whats gonna get you through the night."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

He returned the grin before spinning on his heel and walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

**So I know my writing sucks, but please review. I like being praised. I also like sushi and small animals just in case anyone wants to get me a bunny or something...**

**I doubt you will get a bunny, so just review...but I will take the bunny!**


	9. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

**Disclaimer**:_ I do not own anything but an unhealthy obsession for three of my favorite things ever: Harry Potter, Twilight and Glee. _

No one suspects the two supporting characters in the back of all the drama. No one expects them to be anything else but what they are supposed to be. But they are. When Kurt, a newly bitten werewolf, comes face to face with the man of his dreams only to find out what he really is and who he's related to. Follow Kurt through life as he goes through life as a lycanthrope alongside his boyfriend, Blaine.

**Warnings**: boy/boy love, possible cussing, slash later, fluff somewhere in there.

**The Start of a Beautiful Friendship**

_"Hey, kid."_

"Hi, Edward. How's everything on the west coast?"

_"Good, I guess. I think I'm about to attack some of these humans, though."_

Blaine laughed, he knew that his brother was joking, but he could understand how a mind reader could easily bore of the 'trivial minds' that humans supposedly had.

"Don't." he advised, in a failed attempt to make his voice as serious as possible.

Edward laughed his beautiful laugh, still beautiful even through the grating static of the phone.

_"And you?"_ Edward inquired. _"__Is everything alright on your end?"_

Blaine could hear the protective undertone in his brothers words and he sighed. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry so much."

_"You're my little brother, I'm allowed to worry."_

Blaine rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh, but didn't react to being called 'little'.

_"I mean, who know what could happen to a perfectly respectable person when they move to Hicktown, Mississippi or wherever the hell you are?"_

Blaine could almost hear the smile spreading across the redhead's face.

"It's called Lima. Lima, Ohio."

_"Wait, you're in Lima?"_ Edward's excitement seemed to emanate from his aura in thick waves. Blaine's suspicions were confirmed when Edward exploded from the other end, causing him to hold his cell at arm's-length.

_"OH MY GOD! I didn't even realize-that's such a coincidence! I have a friend that I think teaches over there at the school you're attending!"_

_"Really? I didn't sense any other vampires in the school."_

_"No, he's human. His name is Will Schuster. He knows about vampires and crap too! He, Harry and I all got drunk together when he was in college! It was so much fun!"_

Blaine chuckled softly at Edward's antics. "I'll look out for him."

Blaine could hear the red-head calming down. _"Are you sure everything is all right over there?"_

Blaine's smile dropped and he was silent. Edward cleared his throat, expectant. And, making a quick decision, Blaine decided to tell him.

"I walked into French today and ran into a werewolf."

Blaine could practically feel the panic emanating from the mind reader through the phone. Edward was completely silent for several uncomfortable minutes in which Blaine almost regretted telling him of his actions of the previous day. Stress caused him to mistakenly run his fingers through his hair. He frowned at the clump of gel that had gathered in between his fingers and wiped it on his pants. He relaxed into the cushions of his new ( new to him) couch. He was relieved when Edward finally spoke.

_"Are you alright?"_ His voice was quiet, almost at a whisper, but Blaine could still hear the suppressed emotion in his tone.

"Of course I am, Edward." He put on a light tone. "I can take care of myself, I've been doing it for over 400 years!"

_"I know,"_ Edward said with a sigh, relaxing slightly, _"Did he find out about you?"_

"No," said Blaine confidently, "From what I could smell, he was actually only a few days old. I'm not even sure if he knows what he is."

_"Poor guy. What are you going to do? If you're going to get rid of him, you should probably do that before he goes through the Transformation."_

Blaine frowned. "I'm a pacifist, Edward. You know that."

_"I know, but I also know that you can be pretty vicious when you want to be." _

Blaine gave a dark, emotionless laugh. That's what four centuries on your own does to someone. Then he noticed something.

"If I wanted to attack, why would I have to do it before his first full moon?"

_"No, not his full moon. The Transformation."_

"Which is?"

_"The Transformation occurs between the werewolf's first and third full moon. It takes only a night, but they come out stronger and healthier than ever before. The Transformation is the body's way of preparing itself for the future phasings into the wolf. The person would look completely normal on the outside but really they have the body temperature of 108 degrees and their hearts beat just a little faster than normal for a human. Their digestive system changes also, since wolves and humans don't digest things the same way. The biggest sign of the Transformation starts a day or more before where stomach empties itself of all contents in preparation of change. The Transformation also triggers their pituitary gland and causes them to grow taller and more muscular, but that doesn't happen overnight. It's more gradual and really only looks like a really big growth spurt."_

Blaine listened intently, grateful for his brother's knowledge.

_"So what are you going to do?"_

_"Well, I suppose I could try and befriend him."_

_" Knowing you, that isn't much of a challenge." _Blaine smiled, and Edward knew the exact reaction that his words had caused.

_"You __could__ leave."_

Blaine thought about leaving and sighed. Edward took his sigh as a "no" to that idea._ "But if you don't like those two ideas, you might want to consider..."_ he trailed off, but Blaine could still hear the unspoken words.

"I'm not going to kill anyone, Edward." he said sternly.

_"I know, so go with your idea, you were never good with the whole leaving-a-town-without-making-friends-or-talking-to-anyone concept anyway."_

Blaine's smile returned. It was so easy for Edward to make him smile.

"I don't know, I'll think about it... Listen, I've gotta go. School starts soon. I'll check out the teacher."

_"Alright. Hey, just be careful."_

"Why?"

_"If some was bitten only a few days ago, there's gotta be another werewolf around there somewhere..."_

Blaine hadn't thought about that.

"I'll be careful. I love you."

_"Love you too, runt."_

* * *

Blaine hung up the phone before dragging himself to his bathroom (again) to fix his hair. He hardly paid attention as he walked out the front door and down to his car. Blaine was so lost in thought that he wouldn't have been surprised if he had caused several car accidents on the way to school.

What his brother said had bothered him_. Another werewolf!_ Blaine groaned internally.

Who knew that the result of moving to a small town would be all of this trouble?

Blaine looked through the windshield and into the sky to glance at the bright sun still left over from summer, grasping at its final days before the start of fall.

Blaine thought that it was sad that he couldn't step into the sunlight properly. The necklace he wore (cleverly charmed by Hermione) prevented his skin from sparkling like it usually did, but also stopped him from feeling the full effect of the rays.

_Don't think about that_, he snapped at himself, _It will only depress you. _

When he finally got to the McKinley campus, he parked next to a black Navigator not too far from the school building.

As he was walking toward the stone steps of McKinley, he spotted a group of guys, mostly in letterman jackets, standing around a filthy green dumpster. A confused smile lit Blaine's face at the students' antics, a smile that disappeared completely when he heard a voice.

"Stop it! Stop, you Neanderthals! You lay a finger on me and I swear you will regret it!"

The voice was high pitched and unmistakable despite the short amount of time Blaine had known it. He watched as the group of bullies cornered him and shoved him so that he was backed up against the garbage. Kurt glanced over his shoulder to glare at the dumpster in disgust before turning his head and looking at the football players with the exact same expression.

Blaine didn't even stop to think. He dropped his shoulder-bag carelessly to the floor and strode over to the group.

"Get away from him!" Blaine bellowed. He shoved his way through the crowd, pushing the hulking jocks out of his way. He made his way to Kurt and stood in front of him menacingly. Some of the boys were so tall that their chins hit their chests before they could look him in the eye.

His height seemed to be a source of amusement for them because a big, black bully laughed and stepped forward, but then...

Everything seemed to slow down...

Blaine could hear Jasper's rich baritone in his ear, just as it had been when he was teaching Blaine how to fight_, "Most of the people that are going to attack you will be bigger than you, use it against them." _

Blaine ducked the punch that was aimed toward him when and swept the guy's feet from under him. He put a hand to his chest to throw him to the ground.

Using the momentary distraction as an escape, Blaine reached back to grab Kurt's hand. Shouting a quick "Run!" to the boy, he pulled him through the crowd and they both sprinted to the building, only stopping long enough for Blaine to pick up his satchel.

The two boys ran into the building. Blaine could hear a ruckus behind them and they stopped just long enough to see the football players hot on their heels, not even stopping to give the people that they pushed carelessly out their way a second glance.

This time it was Kurt that grabbed Blaine's hand and ran them both into a more deserted hallway. Making a quick decision, he pushed the vampire, non e too gently, into a janitor's closet and shut the door with a soft click. Blaine could hear the running footsteps of the jocks stop just outside the door.

"Where did those fags go? I'm gonna kick their sorry asses!"

"Let's just keep going, maybe they're hiding down in the gym."

And they kept running.

Blaine kept his ear to the door until they were far enough away before turning to face Kurt.

The boy's pale face was flushed in excitement. _He looks kinda cute_, Blaine thought idly while The werewolf scent soon filled the entire closet with a wet-dog stench. Blaine was surprised to find that the smell was easier to ignore than he thought it would've been.

Blaine reached back to grab the doorknob and, together, they stumbled out into the now completely empty hallway. They both stared at each other for a few seconds**-**silent.

The boy had pale, delicate looking porcelain skin, an upturned nose, meticulously sculpted brown hair that gave Blaine the strange urge to just reach out and touch, just to see if it was as soft as it looked. His clothes made him look as if he as just stepped out of _Vogue_ (a magazine that Blaine subscribed to unashamedly).

"Thank you!" The words tumbled from in between Kurt's full, pink lips and hung in the air until Blaine finally got over the previous shock of his own actions and replied,

"Don't thank me. I just can't stand to see someone get bullied for something they can't control."

Kurt gave an almost genuine smile. "And that's twice I owe you now."

Blaine shook his head, "Don't say that, you don't owe me anything ."

"Well there must be something I can do. You've been here for two days and you've already saved my ass twice."

"Really, you don't have to do anything."

Kurt gave an exasperated sigh. "Then at least let me be your tour guide. I'll make it as entertaining as possible."

Blaine contemplated that. It _would_ be a great way to befriend Kurt, and he kinda wanted to. But not just because he was a werewolf, there was something that he liked about this fashionably dressed Kurt Hummel.

"Sure," he said finally, "That would be great."

The bell that signaled the beginning of first period had long since rung. The boys were standing there, both thinking the same thing.

"So," Blaine broke the silence, "Do you want to ditch or just go to class late?"

"Ditch." said Kurt immediately and continued upon seeing Blaine's raised eyebrow."If we went to class late then the teacher would give us a sorry, half-hearted lecture on punctuality when she really doesn't give a crap whether or not we go to class anyways. I'm not going through that."

Blaine gave an amused, slightly confused smile.

And so they talked. They sat on the nearest bench and talked and talked until they felt as if they had known each other forever. Blaine asked about his family and found that Kurt had a dad that owned a car garage and Blaine tried to answer the questions Kurt aimed at him as honestly as possible without mentioning the fact that his entire family was comprised of creatures that weren't supposed to exist. He smiled and laughed with the boy.

The ring of the bell signaled the start of the tour. Blaine was slightly more excited than he probably should have been at the thought of spending the day with Kurt as they both watched for jocks and giggled like mad while trying to 'hide' from them. Blaine found out very early in their conversations that Kurt was very funny. He had a snarky and sarcastic sense of humor delivered through a pleasant and matter-of-fact tone as he described life at William McKinley.

Blaine was happy to smile and laugh at Kurt's many antics. He gave hilarious commentary on many school areas. He gave a descriptive and funny explanation getting 'slushied' as he put it He also happily gave descriptions on teachers, classrooms, and the cafeteria food. He was also appalled to find that he had never heard of or considered joining a Glee Club.

Kurt was giving his next sales pitch on getting him to join their club as they had walked into the cafeteria. Blaine had thoroughly enjoyed spending the day talking with the fashionable boy.

"So do you want to come and sit with us or have you decided that you're too cool for us yet?

Kurt said this with a wry smile.

Blaine laughed and turned to look at the table that had previously started calling Kurt over to sit.

"You guys are too cool for _me_," Blaine said with a smile, "Besides, I want to find a teacher in the school. Apparently, my brother knows someone who teaches here from a while ago. He asked me to say hi."

It was a more toned-down version of the story, but the truth nonetheless. Blaine was very proud of his ability to tell not-lies.

"Alright." Kurt said with something in his voice that Blaine almost hoped was reluctance. He was strangely happy with the fact that Kurt didn't want to be separated from him. Blaine only smiled wider.

"What teacher are you looking for?"

Blaine was snapped out of his reverie by Kurt's voice.

_'What was his name?_ Blaine thought _Oh, yeah!_

"Will Schuester." he said with a confidence he didn't have that this name was, in fact, correct.

He was slightly mollified at the half-smile that lit Kurt's face in a way that he was coming to really like.

"Mr. Schue? Oh, yeah. He teaches Spanish. Room 28."

"Spanish? Isn't he some white guy? Does he even speak Spanish?"

Kurt smirked. "Nope."

Blaine nodded and, shouting a "Thank you," over his shoulder, went off on his way to find Will Schuester.

Blaine walked down the near empty halls to reach his destination. He didn't rush and idly followed the white numbers next to each door.

_23 - 25 - 26 - Ah! 28!_

Blaine stepped just into the doorway. He looked around at the colorful posters with various examples of Spanish that looked like someone put them up with the attempt of bringing life to the stark white of the drab walls.

There was more Spanish hand-written in different colored marker displayed on a shiny white-board. Blaine spoke the language fluently and could understand every word.

Blaine looked to the head of the room to see a man who just had to be the teacher. He sat in his desk with a sandwich and some cheap coffee. Blaine watched as the man would mark something on the pile of papers with the red pen he held in his hand.

Taking a deep breath and preparing himself for what he knew was coming, Blaine loudly cleared his throat.

The man glanced up from his grading and took a single glance at Blaine before his eyes widened and he shot up from his desk. Blaine could tell what the man was seeing. There weren't many people that Edward knew that didn't also know Harry, the two were practically joined at the hip, seeing someone that looked completely identical to the British man and yet so different had to be shock for Will.

Blaine held his hand out to the teacher.

"Hi." he said with a gentle smile that was there if only to ease the man in front of him, "My name's Blaine Potter."

Schuester was still visibly flustered at Blaine's arrival.

"You're Will Schuster," Blaine said for him since he didn't seem up to talking.

Will reached out stiffly to take his outstretched hand.

"I - I know. Edward - I mean - your brother called me. He told me about the whole twin thing but he didn't really explain - "

Blaine let Will ramble on and took the time that he took to do so studying the human in front of him. The man was good-looking. Caucasian, slightly tanned skin; deep blue eyes; and - Oh, look! A chin dimple! He had golden-brown hair that was curly and oily-looking (Not that Blaine could judge. He uses, like, half the bottle on a daily basis). He had an altogether good-natured disposition if not slightly tense at the moment. He also had a slight lilt in his voice that Blaine heard only in singers. His brothers had it. So did Kurt.

The vampire watched Will word vomit his way to slightly more composed self. He smiled at the man's discomfort.

As Will locked eyes with him, the man seemed to relax.

"I'm sorry. Edward already called me but I'm always a little nervous when in the same room with someone in your family."

"Why?" Blaine said with wry smile. "'Cause of the fangs?"

"You have fangs?" There was a note of panic in the man's voice.

"Not yet." Blaine said in a matter-of-fact tone and gentle smile.

Blaine tilted his head at the man. "You can relax, you know. I don't bite unless, you know, you're into that kind of thing." He said this with a jokingly flirty tone.

A laugh bubbled from in between Will's lips, granting Blaine the result that he wanted, he relaxed.

"Go ahead and grab a chair." he gestured to the room at large.

Blaine took the nearest one he could reach and dragged it to the side of the desk opposite Will.

Together, they spoke. It was casual, nice. Will asked about his family and how he like liked Ohio. Blaine, in turn, asked questions of his teaching job and of any family that he had. Will was an easy person to talk to. Almost too soon, the bell rang for the next period.

Blaine departed with the promise that he would come over to Will's house after school for more conversation and a few beers.

In class, Blaine took out the slip of paper that Will had given him and entered the number written there into his phone.

Blaine was about to put the phone back in his pocket when it vibrated with a text.

**Did you find him? :) - K**

Blaine smiled at Kurt's text and, granting the teacher a quick glance to make sure she wasn't watching.

**Ya. Thx 4 th help ;) - B**

**:) What class are you in? - K**

**IDK Im not payin attention ;P - B**

**LOL. What did you two talk about? - K**

**Family, School, etc - B**

**Cool. Will I see you after school? - K**

**Srry. Can't 2nite :( - B**

"Blaine Potter!"

Blaine's head snapped up to look at his English (He wasn't stupid, he did know what class he was in) teacher.

Blaine gave the correct answer to the question after having to ask her to repeat it. He simultaneously pocketed his cell phone.

He sat up straight in his seat and listened for the rest of class (or, he pretended to, at least). He kept having to stop himself from taking out his phone and texting Kurt; he couldn't get a detention on only the second day of school! It would disappoint Harry so much.

After class, he pulled out his phone to see Kurt's reply.

**Oh. Okay. :/ - K**

Blaine smiled, remembering the look on Kurt's face when he didn't join the boy for lunch. The slight jutting-out of his bottom lip and the widening of his cerulean blue eyes stuck in his mind. He again felt that pleasure that Kurt wanted to spend time with him.

Still smiling, he took the sketchbook out of his bag and drew a basic figure of Kurt's expression.

* * *

After-school football practice brought good news when Blaine had found out that he had made the football team as the starting running-back.

He was given his own locker and letterman jacket. He changed into pads and used jersey because they still needed to print his name out.

As soon as he had managed to open his locker, a thick, burly arm reached over his shoulder and slammed the door closed. Blaine was almost thankful that he had turned around because the slam of the lockers against his back didn't sound as painful as it would of if he had been pushed face-first into the cold metal.

Not that it hurt. Had he been human, it probably would have, this guy seemed pretty tough. The only reason he stilled was due to the shock of the hostility of the glare angled at him. It shouldn't have been surprising, being in a small town he knew that there were going to be a fair few of homophobes. When he managed to look past the gaze directed at him and to the face behind it, he recognized him from among the group of people that were bullying Kurt that morning and that he was the guy that was messing with him the day before.

Blaine quickly wiped the shocked look from his own face to replace it with a pleasant, yet cold expression that he had seen on his twin many a time in the past. It was always a stare that signaled that he was on the verge of losing his temper and that whoever was messing with him should step back. It seemed to work better on Harry than it did on him, but he tried.

"Can I help you?"

The bigger boy gave a sneer, his face inches from Blaine's.

"That was the second time that you've messed with me and you and your faggy boyfriend are going to pay for what you did to my friend."

_Don't respond. Just turn the other cheek and let him walk away._ Unfortunately, Blaine wasn't one to listen to his conscience.

"Who?" Blaine countered, "The douche that got thrown to the ground by a guy half his size?"

The guy gave a growl that almost made Blaine growl, he could scare this guy to pee his pants if he wanted to. He reached out to grab Blaine's arm (Blaine had to refrain from breaking his hand, which surprised him, he normally wasn't violent) and again threw him against the lockers. Blaine hoped that they didn't dent as his body hit the metal.

Blaine glared after the guy. It almost amused him, how a jock thought that he could mess with Blaine.

"Are you alright?" came a voice from behind a locker next to his.

A tall, pale Asian guy stood in front of him, concern etched across his face. Blaine gave him a genuine smile.

"I'm not as fragile as I look," he replied simply.

The Asian's face relaxed into a smile and he held out his hand.

"Mike Chang."

Blaine introduced himself and then went back to re-opening his locker.

"Did you really beat Azimo up?"

Blaine turned to see curious brown eyes aimed at him, but before he could answer another voice joined the mix.

"Dude! That was you? No way!" A muscular guy with a mohawk stood just over Mike's shoulder and was staring at him with a combination of surprise, disbelief, and -dare he say it- impression. He opened his mouth to speak again when a tall, white, dopey-looking football player appeared and agreed with the assessment.

"Yeah! Seriously, dude, you're _tiny_!"

"I am not!" he protested and the tall guy had the tact to look sheepish.

"Sorry," he murmured, staring down at his feet.

"It's all over the school that he got beat up by a midget! Karofsky's supposed to be out for your blood!" said Mohawk cheerfully.

Blaine sighed, he had heard the rumors. So much for laying low. "I just want to say right now, I didn't even beat him up. I just threw him onto his back; I doubt that I even gave him a scratch!"

Mohawk gave a loud, booming laugh that subconsciously relaxed him. It reminded him so much of Emmet. The guy held his hand up, "Puck" he said simply. "This is Finn," he jerked his head towards the tall guy. Blaine reached up to give him a high-five and nodded politely at Finn.

"Thanks for helping Kurt," Mike said, rummaging in his locker.

"You're welcome," Blaine smiled at the thought of Kurt, "I understand what it's like to be him."

"You're gay?" Finn seemed to be quite a blurter. Blaine gave a matter-of-fact nod, it wasn't any use to make a big deal out of it. "Before you panic and think I'll molest you, I don't do that. Not unless I actually think you're something to look at."

He looked Finn up and down, feigning distaste.

Puck gave another laugh and clapped him on the shoulder. Finn's face was back to a dopey look that Blaine was starting to think was his default expression. Mike chuckled.

There was the sudden yell of "Come on, boys. _Hustle!_" through the grainy speaker of a bullhorn.

Puck and Finn turned to go out to the field and Blaine rushed to put his gear on.

* * *

Other than a few glares from Karofsky and Azimo, practice was uneventful. Even though he wasn't worried, he hurried to change his clothes and drove home to take a relaxing, ten minute shower.

Blaine stepped in front of the mirror next to the door to give his hair one last look-over. He then ran to his car and punched the coordinates into his GPS.

The car ride was filled with Blaine's dorky persona taking over as he turned up Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" full blast and belted the song as loud as he could, if slightly off-key.

He pulled up to a small house with only one car in front of it. Will smiled as Blaine stepped across his threshold. The place was bigger than his apartment but still small, _cozy_. It was stylishly decorated and well lived-in. Will's scent was permanently ingrained into each surface and Blaine instinctively ignored the dull burn at the back of his throat.

"Wanna beer?"

The vampire turned briefly to accept the outstretched drink and sit in the offered couch opposite the one Will was sitting in. The next few moments were filled with companionable silence broken only with a few slurps from the slipping of drinks.

"Why Ohio?"

Blaine looked up into the man's curious blue eyes and smiled. "My contemplative process involved a dartboard, tape, and many different maps."

Will laughed and gave an understanding nod.

"What about you?" Blaine watched at he shook his head.

"Born and raised in Lima."

"Did you ever leave?"

"For college. I went to a university in Chicago; that's actually where I met Harry and Edward. I was almost attacked by a werewolf, it's a good thing that they had been performing nearby and saved me. We became friends and got drunk together a few times." Will smiled at the memories.

"You're a singer aren't you," seeing Will's nod, Blaine continued, "did you guys ever have, like, a jam session?"

Will gave a reminiscent smile at more memories. Blaine took that as a confirmation.

"Is Harry still writing songs and music?" Blaine thought about that, he didn't really know. He had seen his twin idly scribbling words on random scraps of paper, but he wasn't sure if his brother was writing serious music. If he was, Blaine wouldn't be surprised. He gave a shrug.

Will gave another nod.

* * *

_Crap_.

Blaine sat on his couch with his feet up on his coffee table with his feet up on the coffee table, staring in shock at his laptop screen.

He had left Will's house at around 10:30 and his mind had instantly gone back to Kurt. He wanted to help the werewolf as much as he could. So he got out his laptop to send an email to Harry (They had yet to convince the wizard to get a cell phone.) As an afterthought, Blaine looked up a moon chart to see when the next full moon was. This was the reason why he was so frustrated.

_The next full moon was __**tomorrow**_**.**

Blaine groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead. How was he supposed to explain to Kurt that he turns into a dog every month before...7:43pm tomorrow night?

Needless to say, Blaine didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

**Please don't kill me! I wrote this extra long one to make up for my absence. They're probably all gonna be this long now... I hope you liked it, Review! I won't hold you guys in suspense for too long and I think that I'm going to start adding a conversation over the phone with Edward from now on. IDK. TTYL!**


	10. By the Light of the Silvery Moon

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but an unhealthy obsession for three of my favorite things ever: Harry Potter, Twilight and Glee. _

No one suspects the two supporting characters in the back of all the drama. No one expects them to be anything else but what they are supposed to be. But they are. When Kurt, a newly bitten werewolf, comes face to face with the man of his dreams only to find out what he really is and who he's related to. Follow Kurt through life as he goes through life as a lycanthrope alongside his boyfriend, Blaine.

**Warnings**: boy/boy love, possible cussing, slash later, fluff somewhere in there.

**By the Light of the Silvery Moon**

**AN: I know, I know, I know. I am a horrible person. Just read the story...Jeez...**

"I'M FREAKING OUT!"

Blaine heard a crash on the other end of the line that suggested that Edward had dropped his cell phone. As the redhead got over the shock of his brother yelling at him, Blaine tried (unsuccessfully) to compose himself.

_"What happened?"_ asked Edward slowly.

Blaine took a few bracing deep breaths. "The full moon is out tonight and I haven't told Kurt yet."

_"What!"_

"I was sort of procrastinating." Blaine mumbled, "I didn't think it would be this soon!"

_"And you didn't bother to check?"_

"Yell at me later. What do I do?"

Edward made a noise that sounded in between a groan and a sigh. Blaine could almost see him in his mind's eye, running his fingers hectically through his hair.

_"You have no choice but to tell him today."_

"How do you tell someone something like this Edward?"

_"Show him proof, have your fangs grown in yet?"_

"Edward, if my fangs had grown in, you would've been the first to know."

_"That's flattering. But to be back on track, you have no other choice but to tell him."_

"Edward, think for a few seconds how that conversation would work, 'Hi Kurt, I like your scarf - Oh! and guess what; you're a person that turns into a vicious man-eating dog once a month and I kill innocent animals every two weeks so I can resist the urge to eat my desk-partner!" his voice rose and became frantic in his rant.

_"You do not have a choice,"_ the voice on the other end was firm and did not sound at all like the Edward that he usually was when talking to Blaine. This voice was firm, serious, with a little of Edward's old British accent shining through. Blaine had only heard Edward sound like this once and it was in the middle of a war.

Blaine gave a groan. He knew that. He had no other choice.

_ Blaine hated himself for what he had to do. He didn't _ask_ for this. He didn't ask to run into a werewolf on the first day at his new school. He didn't _ask_ for a wonderful and innocent boy like Kurt to be cursed with a life like this. Neither did Kurt.

_Yes_, he thought Kurt was wonderful. _Yes,_ he was aware of his attraction toward the boy, but he only felt sexual attraction; he did with most gay men. But Kurt had this genuine innocence and purity that was rare and sacred. Blaine didn't want it to be destroyed as it would be tonight. After tonight, Kurt will suffer through the most intense pain that he had ever felt in his short life. After tonight, Kurt will never be the same again.

Blaine couldn't help but think these things as he drove to McKinley High. His trip to the school was filled with him trying and failing to come up with the right things to say to Kurt. He was so distracted that he barely noticed as his car wheeled into the parking lot. For a minute, Blaine sat there, staring at the dashboard. He gave a groan before slamming his head into the edge of the steering wheel.

_I can't do this_, he thought to himself, _I can't, but I have to try._

With a more determined air, Blaine unbuckled his seatbelt and threw himself from the interior of his car.

As he walked towards Kurt's locker, he began to piece together the mask that he had perfected years ago, the one that he always put on so that no one would notice he was in pain. It consisted of an artificial smile and a twinkle in his eye and a spring in his step that he had long since learned to fake.

The porcelain-faced boy was leaning against his locker, reading a book as Blaine approached him.

"Hey, stranger." Blaine's tone was flirty and the laugh that sprouted from Kurt's lips eased his tense being and made his smile just a little more genuine. The carefree tone warmed his chest in a way that he had rarely felt before.

But Blaine was pulled from his thoughts when Kurt shifted uncomfortably.

"You okay?"

The werewolf glanced up and flashed him a smile that looked just a fake as his own, "I'm fine, I just feel kinda weird. I'm really glad it's Friday." The artificial smile dropped off of his lips just as his eyes dropped down to his book.

The two just stood there in companionable silence; Kurt reading, Blaine trying to ignore the panic that he felt as each moment passed. As the minutes burned away, Blaine was left wondering whether he should just spit it out.

Before Blaine knew it, the high-pitched and very irritating tone of the first-period bell rang. He gave an internal groan and followed Kurt into their class.

And this was how the rest of the day was spent; Blaine was silent, Kurt shot him curious glances, Blaine spent his lunchtime freaking out in the boys' bathroom and Kurt spent his lunchtime with his Glee Club, silently wondering what was wrong with the strange new kid. Kurt's impending transformation never came up in conversation and as he drove home after school, still with the new boy on his mind, he didn't have a clue.

* * *

Blaine stood outside Kurt's house. It was only two hours until Kurt's life would change forever and Blaine was sitting in a tree conveniently placed across the road from Kurt's house. He tried to think of everything else except what was to come. He thought of his day. He thought of how strange it was today when he had stepped into football practice today to see Coach Bieste crying. She had already been obviously frustrated and apparently got more so when Finn Hudson had walked in rolling in front of him a boy in a wheelchair. Artie, his name was. Coach had yelled when Finn had asked for Artie to be on the football team and promptly kicked him off the team. Blaine sighed, such a strange town he had moved to.

Blaine glanced at his watch, the moon would come out at **7:15**. He tilted his head and listened for Kurt. The boy was downstairs in his bedroom, Blaine could hear him. In an hour or so, Kurt would black out. Blaine would use the hour he had left to slip into the small window that led into Kurt's basement room and take the boy away from all humans he could potentially injure and then no one would be the wiser.

Blaine was very proud of his plan.

Kurt shuddered uncomfortably. He had been feeling uncomfortable all day. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he just felt jittery. After coming to the conclusion that he would not finish his homework, Kurt got up and started pacing his room. He had so much energy, but he was a little fatigued. Everything was so loud and at the same time still quiet. The entire sensation gave him a headache. He glanced at the blaring red of the digital clock next to his bed; 5:05. After a moment of thought, Kurt grabbed his phone.

He scrolled down in his contact list to _**Mercedes:)! **_and tapped "call."

When the girl picked up, he smiled without trying, "Hey, girl. Can we pretend that you invited me over for a sleepover tonight?"

Mercedes gave a giggle through the phone at her best friend's jokingly flirty tone. "Sure, I'll see you in a few hours, come over whenever."

Already walking up the steps as he hung up, Kurt went to ask his dad for permission.

"Hey, Dad, Mercedes asked me over for a sleepover

He then skipped downstairs to gather his things.

**5:30 **

_Kurt_ stepped through the door after kissing his father on the cheek and yelling a quick "Love you, Dad!" over his shoulder. He held the door open for a moment longer than he needed to so he could hear Burt return the sentiment before skipping to his car.

_Blaine_ pulled himself out of his reverie as the soon-to-be werewolf walked out of the door with a duffel bag under his arm and a sleeping bag slung over his shoulder. As Kurt's car pulled out of the driveway, Blaine hopped down from the tree soundlessly and followed.

**5:45 **

Kurt started feeling a little woozy as the car drive went on and he found himself wishing, not for the first time, that Mercedes lived closer to him. For a split second, everything blurred and Kurt lost control of the car.

Blaine was running alongside the car, easily keeping pace whilst still remaining hidden. He gave a low gasp when Kurt's car swerved and felt such relief when it was almost instantly righted.

**5:50**

Kurt was feeling lightheaded and the cracked window was making him feel a _little_ better. The blurring and head-spinning was happening a lot and he felt a lot like the time he had gotten drunk and hurled on Ms. Pillsbury's shoes. He was glad that he was on a more deserted Ohio road as he pulled over.

Blaine stopped running and peered into the driver's side window to see Kurt with his head against the steering wheel. His face was flushed and there was cold sweat broken across his forehead.

**5:55 **

Kurt felt so overwhelmed, so weak.

Blaine felt worried.

**5:59**

Kurt knew that he should call someone, anyone! But every limb felt like it was a hundred pounds.

Blaine watched the boy suffer, wishing-not for the first time- that it wasn't such an innocent person like Kurt that had to go through this.

_**3...**_

Kurt's vision blurred, rapidly coming in and out of focus.

_**2...**_

Blaine tried to stare at everything other than the boy that he was less than ten feet away from, knowing that he was too preoccupied to pay attention to anything at the moment.

_**1...**_

What was happening? He felt the nausea deep in the pit of his stomach. The last time his vision blurred, it didn't get clear again and faded to black.

Blaine watched the boy slump against the steering wheel, unconscious, six o' clock on the dot. He took a deep breath and reached through the open window and unlocked the door.

* * *

Blaine was glad he had an hour until the moon as he carried Kurt Hummel at his fastest speed to the most deserted place he could find.

He was glad that Ohio had as many empty fields as it did. He took Kurt to farthest end of acres and acres of green land. He had minutes left and his anxiety was starting to eat away at him. The boy's head was lolling onto his shoulder as he positioned him bridal style in his arms. Not breaking stride, Blaine thought of his life just after he was Changed. He didn't have anyone there for him then and he didn't want that for Kurt.

It was then that Blaine swore to protect and care for the boy in his arms.

The time he had left as he ran across the darkened field was precious little. He took a moment to glance up into the gloom at the one and only light source for miles. The beacon of light that hung low above his head held a dark and sinister beauty. It was almost a shame that it was beautiful; It would've been so much easier to hate the golden-white orb above him and blame it for doing such a terrible thing to an innocent boy. Unfortunately, the blame was wrongly placed.

There were only minutes left when Blaine set the boy with skin like porcelain onto the grass covered floor. Then he ran as far as he dared...and waited...

The vampire counted the seconds until-

_"3...2...1..." _

Long, dark eyelashes fluttered as the eyelids covering the beautiful blue eyes that Blaine had come to really like flew wide open and shut closed within the same second. Kurt remained silent for a few seconds and Blaine could see the boy's face screwed up in pain. A whimper escaped through clenched teeth as Kurt tried to hold his cries of pain in; A whimper turned into a hiss, which turned into moan, but one wave of pain was particularly strong as a high-pitched, blood-curling scream burst from between...one scream that led to many others that night.

Blaine tried to close his eyes and ignore the sounds of a werewolf's phasing: the screams, the heart starting to beat just slightly too fast for a regular human, bone's snapping as they disconnected and connected at another place in the body, new bones that didn't belong on the body that connected on it anyways, bones that were already there that were shortened or elongated, the ripping of fabric as the new body of the large wolf became too big for the clothes the human had been wearing. It was always the voice that went last for some reason, the last whimper of pain from a human that came from the mouth of a wolf before being cut off by a bark.

* * *

**KURT POV**

_ Pain. Pain. So. Much. Pain. _Kurt had never felt like this before in his mere seventeen years and he was scared. He was in almost too much pain to wonder what was happening to him...

Almost.

He felt like he was on fire and like he was about to throw his guts up.

Kurt Hummel had never been religious; he still wasn't, and yet, here he found himself, praying. He prayed 'that-if there was someone-anyone!- out there, please-_please!_-end this terrible, horrible pain! He must be dying, no one would be-should be enduring this kind of pain if death wasn't just around the corner! Gosh, what would his father think? The man would be heartbroken if his only son died. He barely noticed the hot tears that ran down his face for his screaming. He blacked out, thinking that he was dead, and wishing he had given his father a longer goodbye.

* * *

**BACK 2 BLAINE **

The large dog that towered before him was nothing short of terrifying. Its large, yellow eyes showed no sign of the human it was just seconds before. This wasn't Kurt, and that fact scared Blaine more than any events of that night did.

Kurt made quite a beautiful wolf. The chestnut fur that hung from its lean frame looked sleek and shiny, not unlike Kurt's own hair.

The beast moved jerkily , hesitantly, as if becoming used to its new form. Its strong, lean muscles rippled from beneath fur-covered skin as the dog flexed each one of them for the first time.

AS though sensing him, the Wolf's head suddenly snapped to attention. The beast seemed to glare at him, a roaring growl ripped through its razor- sharp teeth that sounded more akin to a tiger's growl than a dog's. It bowed slightly and Blaine could see every muscle coiling as it prepared itself to spring...

only to halt in its position...

Something seemed to be more interesting to the canine than its potential prey. Blaine followed its gaze, only to find it staring at the moon hanging, suspended, in the night sky. The dog did not move, nor did it relax from its position for at least another few minutes. It was as if the animal was hypnotized by the glowing orb before him. And all in one movement, the dog sat back on its haunches and howled. It was deafening to hear such a noise, Blaine clapped his hands over his ears in a failed attempt to bloack the sound.

_Bad idea._

The movement seemed to catch the wolf's attention. Its gaze, so animalistic and wild with a human quality that didn't do anything for Blaine's comfort, was hostile. The glare shocked Blaine so much that he almost didn't move fast enough when it leaped.

Blaine leaped high into the air, causing the dog to miss him...just barely. When he stood from the crouch that he had landed in, he found himself staring at the wolf's tail. It looked around, confused as to why its impending prey had disappeared. Its long, pink tongue stuck out and licked its muzzle and teeth, testing the air in search of prey. It spun around and again leapt at Blaine only to again be confused when the figure disappeared.

Blaine sighed; this was part of the plan, he knew. Just distract the wolf for the next thirteen hours until Kurt changed back into his human form. Another sigh, another leap as the wolf continued in his failing pursuit.

_This is going to be a long night._

* * *

**KURT POV**

_I'm naked._

This was the first thing that Kurt Hummel noticed when he awoke. His expanse of long , pale limbs had curled in on itself against the chill morning air. Kurt slowly opened his eyes to see the springy, green grass that was being crushed beneath the weight of his cheek.

Kurt's first instinct was to panic. His breath started to come in short bursts as he tried to show he rapidly beating heart. He shot up into a sitting position.

His head whipped around frantically, trying to make sense of his unfamiliar surroundings. He couldn't see far for the field green was shielded in grey fog that hung low across the grass.

He tried to calm himself by pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, only to find a brown leather jacket lain across his midriff as if in modesty. Half of Kurt was thankful that he wasn't fully exposed (though a lot of him certainly was). However, the other half of him wanted to start panicking again when he realized that the jacket _wasn't his._

Head swiveling wildly, Kurt, upon seeing a large expanse of water to one side and a large expanse of field to the other. As he looked at the grass around him, he saw a piece of blue cloth that he would be able to touch if he reached. So he reached.

He found the material to be a pair of cotton shorts, again; _not his,_ but he didn't have anything else. He looked around again to make sure that there was nowhere that anyone could be watching and hiding before standing and letting the brown jacket fall to the floor.

Swiftly, he threw the shorts on and his arms through the sleeves of the jacket. when he was covered (though still not covered enough for his opinion) he was distracted by the rising sun that shimmered across the rippling water. It was beautiful. He was sad that he couldn't fully appreciate its exquisiteness for his still racing mind and churning panic.

_"Quite a beauty, isn't it?"_

Kurt jumped as the voice sounded from behind him. he spun around and stumbled back in panic. His body was tensed, ready to fight if need be.

Imagine his surprise when he laid his eyes on _Blaine Potter_. Blaine, the nice, sweet, cute, gay, new kid. The one that Kurt may or may have been on his way to acquiring a small crush on.

Kurt stared at him for a full five seconds before making a decision; he ran. He didn't even give _where_ he was running a second thought as he sprinted as far as he could in whatever direction opposite Blaine (or whatever his name was, Kurt wasn't exactly trusting at the moment). When Kurt thought that he was far enough from the potential perpetrator, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. No one could be seen; maybe he lost his. Kurt sighed in relief.

"You didn't have to run." An all-too-familiar voice spoke from behind him in a sardonic tone. Again, Kurt spun around . Again, he stumbled back, and yet again, he ran. he sprinted blindly in the general direction of the water. He suddenly ran into something rock hard that he was _sure_ wasn't there a second ago.

When a hand came around his shoulder to keep him from toppling over. It was then that Kurt realized that the rock-hard thing that he had run into was...

"Hiya!" Blaine sounded cheerful, which scared Kurt even more. Looking from the hand on his shoulder to the emerald green of the eyes attached to it, Kurt screamed.

Blaine suddenly ran at him and clapped a hand over his mouth, accompanied by a loud "Shh!" from Blaine. Kurt ripped himself away from the hand on him, yelling, "Don't some any closer!" he winced when his voice trembled. He was so confused. He had so many questions! How did Blaine get from one place to another so fast? Who was he? _What_ was he? Where was he? What happened to him? As each question raced through his mind, Kurt began hyperventilating. Panic ripped through his veins.

He dimly felt a hand tilt his head up so that Blaine was looking into his eyes.

"_**Calm down."**_

It was almost as if Blaine's voice had the ability to reach inside of him to his internal 'Panic switch' and switch it to 'off'. At Blaine's word's, Kurt's breathing slowed, his head cleared, and his heart stopped beating as fast. More confusion.

"How did you _do_ that?"

A look in Blaine's eyes told Kurt that he knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. "I will tell you, but you have to be calm and you have to listen to what I have to say."

Kurt only nodded, he didn't need to scream; all of the fear was written in his gaze.

Blaine released his hold on the boy in the leather jacket. Kurt stumbled backward, never taking his eyes on the man in front of him in caution.

Kurt watched as the boy stepped backward in an attempt to gain trust.

"Walk with me," it was request, but Kurt knew he would have to do it regardless.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

_"Are you crazy?!"_

The assessment was spoken -no, yelled!- in a high-pitched shriek. Blaine supposed that Kurt's reaction could have been a whole lot worse as he chose the sardonic response.

"A common misconception. Some people think I am, but in reality, I'm just really weird..."

Kurt gave him a look of pure disbelief at his nonchalance. "A werewolf?! Werewolves don't exist!" His voice hadn't gotten any lower. The boy was pacing, frantically tearing his hands through his hair in a failing attempt to make any other sense of the situation. He stopped when Blaine appeared in front of him with his amazing speed and put his hands on his shoulders.

"The only reason you don't believe me is because you're refusing to believe me! Focus! Try to remember!" Maybe it was the tone of urgency that caused Kurt to obey to the command, but he closed and did as the self-proclaimed vampire said. Focusing as hard as he could, he took all effort he had into remembering.

He remembered the pain. He would _never_ forget the pain. A shiver ran down his spine at the perfect recollection of the feeling. He remembered the moon. The large, yellow beacon of light that hung low in the sky. He remembered a howl. The sound was deafening and frightening. Kurt gave a gasp when he realized that the sound was coming from..._him!_ His eyes snapped open at the memory. He suddenly felt lightheaded. He stumbled backward and fell onto his butt in shock. He wrapped his arms around his knees as if to shield himself away from the memories. He almost didn't notice the figure next to him until Blaine put his hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be okay. It will be a little difficult to deal with at first, but you will get through it, I'll help you."

Kurt scoffed. "What? Now you're going to tell me that you're a hippogriff or something."

Blaine smiled sheepishly, "Vampire, actually. But it's okay, I only drink animal blood."

More disbelief.

"Come on," Blaine said, standing and offering his hand, "I'll drive you back to my apartment so you can borrow some clothes. Then I'll drive you home."

When Kurt was on his feet, his eyes widened and he looked around in a frenzied motion.

"What?"

"My clothes! Where are they?!"

Blaine smirked, "Well, when you transformed into the Wolf, it became too big to fit into your clothing..."

Kurt's eyes widened in despair, "My Alexander McQueen! No!"

Blaine full-out at Kurt's list of priorities.

Blaine stretched his arms out to Kurt and told him to close his eyes. When the boy's eyes were shut tight, Blaine easily lifted him off of his feet as easily as if he were a sheet of paper and as gently as if he were made of porcelain. Kurt didn't see the land around him zooming by at 600 miles an hour. He was barely jostled in Blaine's arms. They had run for about half-an-hour and Kurt was dozing against Blaine's shoulder when the vampire finally stopped. When Kurt opened his eyes, he was slightly surprised to see his car on the exact same shoulder as it was when he had parked it last night on his way to Mercedes' house- _Mercedes!_

"My friends! They must be so worried about me! How will I ever explain this!?"

"RELAX! I took the liberty of sending them a text from your cell phone saying you needed to reschedule and a text to your dad saying that you got to their house safely. You get really good at keeping secrets when you live a life like mine."

When they got in the car, Blaine drove and Kurt was quiet until... "Will I live a life like yours? Will I have to lie to _everyone?"_

Blaine thought about that and chose his words carefully. "It's...illegal to tell people this. This thing is on a strictly need-to-know basis. It's sometimes easier for people to keep it a secret. It really depends on you."

"I think that I'm going to keep it from my dad for know...but just until I get a handle on it."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's willingness to go through with this. "My brother attends a school that specializes in teaching people about creatures like werewolves and vampires. I emailed him, asking if he could send a few textbooks so the both of us could study."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but still remained silent.

* * *

The apartment was clean and quite tastefully decorated as the two stepped in through the door. Kurt was left to wander as Blaine went to find some clothes for him. The color scheme was within the blue, grey and silver with several pieces of color on the walls for the extra color. Kurt passed one small canvas that hung on the wall that was the painting of a young woman of statuesque beauty frozen in an arabesque. It was different from the other paintings of bold colors and sharp lines. It was soft, gentle almost as if it were a dream.

"My sister."

Kurt looked to his left to see Blaine standing next to him with a bundle of clothes in his arms. At his assessment, Kurt looked back to the girl in the painting; His sister?

"Who painted this?"

"I did."

The answer didn't surprise him, strangely. Kurt's intuition told him that Blaine was something artistic; a performer or an artist.

"She's beautiful."

Blaine nodded, nostalgia in his eyes. He held the clothes out to Kurt. Kurt's eyes widened when he saw the choice. The guy had taste! Kurt was directed at the bathroom, leaving Blaine to stare at the picture of the ballerina.

The picture of Hermione that hung on the wall before him. He truly thought that this was his best work. She looked like a dream. He kissed his index finger and touched it to the glass of the frame in front of the painted face.

* * *

It wasn't until Kurt was safely in the confines of his basement bedroom that he finally broke down and cried. What did he do to deserve this? He didn't even know if he could do this!

Kurt cried until he was fatigued and completely empty. He got up from his spot on the floor shakily and stumbled his way to the bathroom. He looked at his pale, tear-streaked face and eyes, bloodshot from crying. He hated himself like this! The fire in his eyes that was dampened by tears burned brighter than ever. His spine straightened and he held his head high.

No one and nothing pushes Kurt Hummel around. He would get through this or die trying. He dried his tears and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

**WOOHOOO Badass Kurt! If you don't review Blaine will come to your house and bite you in the neck. Just saying!**


	11. Dealing

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but an unhealthy obsession for three of my favorite things ever: Harry Potter, Twilight and Glee. _

No one suspects the two supporting characters in the back of all the drama. No one expects them to be anything else but what they are supposed to be. But they are. When Kurt, a newly bitten werewolf, comes face to face with the man of his dreams only to find out what he really is and who he's related to. Follow Kurt through life as he goes through life as a lycanthrope alongside his boyfriend, Blaine.

**Warnings**: boy/boy love, possible cussing, slash later, fluff somewhere in there.

**Dealing...**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The sound of someone at the door aroused Blaine from where he was, sprawled on the couch. He walked to the door at a leisurely pace, grateful for whoever was on the other side for the distraction from the racing thoughts in his mind, playing like a slideshow against the blank flatness of the ceiling. The door swung open to reveal a young woman that he had remembered seeing in the lobby of the apartment building with a cardboard box in her arms. It was addressed to him.

He flashed her a haltingly stunning smile and for a second she looked dazed before accidentally allowing the box to slip from between her hands and onto the floor. Box and floor met with a sound that seemed far too heavy for something its size. The girl's hands fluttered toward the object, stopping when she realized that Blaine had already stooped to lift it off the mustard-colored carpet. He straightened while the now-thoroughly flustered girl stammered out her apologies through her embarrassment. Ignoring her stutters and keeping the smile on his face, Blaine balanced the box in one arm and reached into his back pocket to pull out a twenty to slap into the girl's hand. He didn't even speak throughout the whole exchange and (still) not saying anything, he spun on his heel and strode into his living room.

Blaine ran his fingers along the opening gently, curious as to what was inside. When opened, Blaine found the inside of the box was far bigger in proportion the outside and filled with books upon books upon books. He picked one up at random and ran a hand along the spine. His eyes widened when he took a look at the binding.

_Lycanthropes: A History_

Checking a few more of the leather bound books, he found the entire box to be filled with pages upon pages of information on werewolves, vampires, how the two relate to each other, history, legends and more.

His phone buzzed from his back pocket with a message that held just three words.

**This enough information?-HP**

_Harry..._

Blaine was shocked for a second, he felt a strange pride in Harry's attempt at a joke. He usually did this when someone told him to do something without saying please. He thought back to his email...

_Oh... _

Whoops...

He replied back with a smiley face and a thank you. After he hit send, he sighed and smiled at the thought of his brother. Then he went to make hot chocolate...

He had a lot of reading to do...

* * *

Kurt rolled over in bed, his entire being ached from the night before. His eyelids were stuck together and he had to pry them apart in order to open his eyes. It wasn't the first time he had cried himself to sleep; there had been many a night where he had pulled the duvet over his head, curled up in the darkness, and let loose the ocean of tears that he had held back all throughout the day.

But it had never been for this particular reason_, A Werewolf? _Kurt never told anyone, but he was secretly a huge fairytale fan, the bookshelf hidden at the back of his closet was filled with novels upon novels of mythical creatures and legends along with pages filled with paintings that made the animals seem to glow with something similar to life. He had dreamed of a world like that where centaurs roamed the lands, mermaids lived beneath the water, and dragons swam through the air not unlike fish at sea. He always dreamed to be a part of that, but never in his dreams did he want to be this. In every story about werewolves that he had ever read, they were monsters. That's what he was now, wasn't he? A monster?

Would he be chased away from his home like a wild animal? Would he die by silver bullet? Would he kill, uncontrolled? Kurt shuddered at the vision of a shaggy black dog not dissimilar from the one that had bitten him mercilessly ripping some faceless figure limb from limb. He didn't want to be that. He didn't want to be a killer.

He rose his head to glance at the clock that sat next to his bed.

_6:45 _

_ ugh..._

He remained in his bed for a few moments longer before giving up falling asleep and rolling out of bed with a huff that spoke both of determination and exhaustion.

He looked horrible. His hair was a mess, his face was blotchy, and his eyes were puffy from crying the night before. Kurt spent over twenty minutes trying to make himself look the least bit presentable before finally admitting to himself that the process just wasn't worth it. When he trudged up the stairs, he passed the window and saw that his dad had already left for work. He opened the door to a foggy morning and took a deep breath of the wet, cold air. He stood there, leaning on the doorframe for a few minutes, staring off into space when he finally realized what he was staring at. There were a small pile of old-looking books on his front porch. He stepped outside, still barefoot to grab the one on the very top.

It was a hard-cover that didn't have any title on it whatsoever except a moon in the very center. Eyebrows furrowed, Kurt flipped open the front cover to find a sticky-note attached with the words:

_My brother sent the books._

_Thought you'd like to have some information on your condition._

_-Blaine_

Kurt gave a humorless smirk at the words; his _condition_? He made it sound like a sickness, something you could cure, but this wasn't. He hadn't talked to Blaine since the vampire had dropped him off at his house. He appreciated the space that Blaine was giving him to wrap his head around the concept of being a creature that he didn't even know existed.

Kurt scooped the books into his arms and walked inside. He set the books on his kitchen table before beginning to make his breakfast. His movements were mechanical and automatic, he barely paid any attention as he cooked breakfast and ate it. He tried stalling to himself on reading the books, he was hesitant to know the truth on what he was, but eventually he knew he had no choice: he had to know what he was. He had to know how to control what he had in any way possible.

When opened, the books were found to be filled with diagrams and detailed descriptions on many remedies that have been attempted and failed. There were also some tips for a more 'comfortable' phasing. Kurt found himself writing notes.

He also wrote down a few questions to ask Blaine tomorrow... if he could find the guts to face the vampire...

* * *

**AN:/ OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKKOKOKO KOKOKOKKOKOKOK! I'm starting school again, so the intervals between chapters may be a little longer! And I need to know! I want to know if you guys think I should bring Harry Potter, Blaine's twin, to McKinley! It could call for an amazing story, but I want to know if you guys think so too. BTW, I'm bending the vampire/werewolf lore in this story since Twilight and Harry Potter have such different viewpoints on both. **

**Please review with your answer about Harry! Luv u guys! **


	12. You're Welcome

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but an unhealthy obsession for three of my favorite things ever: Harry Potter, Twilight and Glee. _

No one suspects the two supporting characters in the back of all the drama. No one expects them to be anything else but what they are supposed to be. But they are. When Kurt, a newly bitten werewolf, comes face to face with the man of his dreams only to find out what he really is and who he's related to. Follow Kurt through life as he goes through life as a lycanthrope alongside his boyfriend, Blaine.

**Warnings**: boy/boy love, possible cussing, slash later, fluff somewhere in there.

**You're Welcome**

_ANIMAL ATTACK OUTSIDE OF LIMA. MAN FOUND DEAD._

Blaine sighed at the sight of the newspaper heading. This was where it always started. Strange, attacks from an unidentified animal, disappearances. It was signs of magical beings present in town. This one in particular was an uncontrolled werewolf. Someone needed to stop this before it got any worse. _Why did that person have to be him?_

The sounds of high-schoolers echoed around the hallway as his eyes scanned the newspaper article at a speed impossible for any human to follow. No one seemed to notice the way his mouth was set in an uncharacteristic frown. He was scared. This was the first time he'd ever had to deal with something like this and he suddenly felt a renewed amount of respect for Harry.

The newspaper rustled loudly as Blaine folded it haphazardly and stuffed it roughly into his satchel. As he continued his ministrations, he didn't notice a figure walk up to him. He jumped about a foot in the air when he realized Will Schuster was standing just over his shoulder.

"Jesus-Don't _do_ that!"

The man chuckled, "Sorry. I was just wondering how you were liking McKinley so far." His tone was sardonic, as if he knew Blaine's answer would be as negative as he made it sound. He was right.

"Well, other than the fact that I'm the only hated jock in the entire school, my Computer teacher stopped showing up in classes, and that I just probably freaked out K-a student in this school-I'm doing great!"

Will, not noticing Blaine's stutter as he avoided saying Kurt's name, laughed at Blaine's obviously feigned enthusiasm, nodding his agreement to the inefficiency of the school.

"I've been trying to get Figgins to encourage kids to stop bullying and to improve the curriculum, but I've been failing for as long as I've tried."

Blaine scoffed at the irony of Will's statement, " _Se supone que debes ser la maestra de espanol y que ni siquiera hablan el idioma!" _(1)

Will stared at him blankly, "What?"

"And my point has been proven!"

The man was still confused. Blaine waved it away, deeming the matter unimportant.

"At least it's better than where I was before I moved here."

"Where?"

"England."

Will's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hair-line. The recognition in the gaze was all that was needed to tell Blaine that he didn't need to explain himself. Everyone knew about the shit that went down in England. No one knew that the supposed 'terrorist attacks' was really the result of Death Eaters wreaking havoc across the land.

Nor did they know that It was but Blaine's twin brother that ended it. He still had nightmares of the war. It had taken its toll on all of them, but were recovering, slowly and surely.

The shrill and increasingly annoying bell penetrated his wall of thought and brought him back to the reality of high school in McKinley. He felt a hand on his arm.

"You wanna come eat lunch in my classroom?"

Blaine nodded with something that was half enthusiasm -half desperation. He wasn't sure he was ready to face Kurt yet and felt pathetic and childish to be seeking a hiding-place in a teacher's classroom.

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock. _

The blue-eyed man glanced up from the book he was reading.

"Hey, Will."

"Hi."

Blaine walked over and the book up from the desk so he could see the cover .

_Webster's Spanish/English Dictionary_

"Nice going, Spanish teacher." he deadpanned.

Will snatched the book out of Blaine's hands and smacked it against his arm lightly. Blaine laughed.

"Shut up, I have the power to give you a detention."

"Without plausible clause?"

"_Especially_ without plausible clause."

A smirk. Blaine pulled the chair closest to him so he could sit across the desk from Will. He pulled his lunch out of his bag. (PB a classic) Will watched with a slightly confused and fully curious stare.

"Were you expecting a refrigerated blood bag?"

Will nodded sheepishly, "Sorry."

"It's cool, but I _can_ eat normal food if I want to. Just in case you wanted to know.

"Does it _do _anything for you?"

"It's _fucking_ delicious."

The cuss squeezed a surprised laugh out of the man.

"You know something about me, so tell me; how did you become the Spanish teacher if you can't speak Spanish?"

Will shrugged it off, seemingly for the purpose of avoiding the question. He had this amused grin on his face that said clearly, _'I'm not telling." _

"Fine, don't tell me. As God is my witness, I _will_ get it out of you."

"I look forward to it."

There were a few moments of silence where the two took bites of their sandwiches and a mischievous glint flashed in Will's eyes.

"So, Blaine...have you joined any clubs?" Even his tone was suspicious. Blaine hesitated for a second before answering.

"Yes...art and football."

Will's head snapped up at the statement.

"Football? Really?"

The teacher looked him up and down critically, Blaine gave a grimace, "I get it; I'm short. You don't have to be tall to be a running-back!" Defensiveness shone through in his tone.

Will held his hand up; palms out as if surrendering. Blaine still was not appeased for the laughter spouting out of the man in front of him. He did his best "vampy-glare" which was probably the reason why Will began laughing even harder.

Blaine growled, " If you don't stop laughing at my expense I will take apart my sandwich and smack you with the peanut butter side." Will silenced with visible effort.

"Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Is there a reason for your question?"

Will's lips still trembled with left-over laughter. "I was actually wondering if you were interested in joining the club that I lead-"

"Sorry, Will, Sewing Club isn't really my thing."

The teacher rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he said, "I was talking about our Glee Club."

Blaine smirked. "Wow. That's even gayer than I originally thought..."

It was Will's turn to glare and it was Blaine's turn to hold his hands up, palms out.

"I'm just kidding!" he said with a laugh, "but I already told a member of yours that I'm not a performer."

Will raised his eyebrows, "Which one of my Glee kids did you talk to?"

If Will noticed the way Blaine avoided his eyes while giving Kurt's name or his strange tone, he didn't mention it.

"That's nice. But why not? Your brothers are great performers, your entire family is!"

"Exactly. My _brothers_ are; my _family_ is."

Will nodded in understanding, "You're compared to them a lot?" he assumed.

Blaine gave a non-committal shrug and a jerk of the head, "It's usually just with Harry, but it doesn't bother me. I _know_ how different we are."

Will nodded, taking another bite of his sandwich. He seemed almost lost in thought as he asked, "How is he-Harry?"

Blaine hoped that the man didn't notice that regrets that flashed in his eyes, "He's fine." He was glad that Will didn't know him well enough to tell when he was lying. Edward had said once how bad of a liar he was and he tended to agree. In the few moments of silence between them, Will finished his sandwich and Blaine got distracted by thoughts of Harry.

"What's on your mind?"

It was then that Blaine realized that Will had been staring at him. He looked concerned and Blaine vaguely wondered what his own face looked like at the moment to make him so.

"Thinking about Harry."

"Is something wrong?" There was concern in Will's voice.

Blaine shook his head, "I'm _always_ worrying about Harry. He's so antisocial. He doesn't really talks outside the family and _never_ goes out without one of us with him anymore."

"War can do that to people," Will shook his head in sympathy.

"Experience?"

"My dad served a few decades ago. He was fine, but you could tell that he'd changed."

"Even _I_ still have nightmares."

There was a slight surprise in Will's gaze, "Were you involved?" It was nearing the end of the lunch period. Their food was finished and Blaine was slouched in his chair, absentmindedly tracing the lip of his water bottle with a fingertip.

"Yeah, I was."

"How? I honestly didn't even know Harry Potter had a twin brother until Edward called me and told me."

"That's how Harry and I wanted it."

"But why?"

Blaine observed the man in front of him thoughtfully.

"I'll tell you one day."

Will's _"ugh!"_ spoke stories of frustration.

"Well, then at least tell me about _how._"

"Long story short: Harry found me, introduced me to friends and family, I fought, we won."

Will raised his eyebrows, "Long story, _very_ short," he commented wryly.

Blaine nodded.

The bell signaled the end of lunch. As Blaine moved to stand and walk out of the room, Will grabbed his arm.

"You _will_ tell me one day," he said when Blaine turned his head. It wasn't a request, but a command. Blaine gave a moment's contemplation before nodding and walking out.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was sneaking.

He was checking around corners and walking softly, just to see if he would be able to catch Blaine Potter like he had been trying to do all day. His head was swiveling so much as he walked that he wasn't playing much attention to what was happening right in front of him and almost bumped into people. He probably would've bumped into more if people hadn't tried to avoid his touch at whatever cost, heaven forbid they "catch the gay."

There was a loud splash and the sickeningly sweet smell of corn syrup hit the air in the familiarity of someone being slushied. Kurt wondered vaguely who had taken the hurt when he spun around to find a New Directions loser, but Blaine Potter standing in a pool of purple gush. He wasn't moving and seemed to be in a state of shock.

A few of the idiot football players were walking away laughing at how the "fag" had finally been put in his place.

Kurt reached into his bag and fingered the spare change of that he kept in there. He felt pity toward Blaine, even though he knew that he wasn't human. He was still nice to him, something that people hadn't been towards him for the longest time.

Kurt, making a decision, strode purposefully over to where Blaine was trying to wipe the slushy off using just his hands and grabbed the boy's wrist. Smiling briefly to let him know that everything was okay, Kurt led him into the nearest girl's bathroom. He remained silent as he turned on the tap and handed Blaine a couple of the paper towels.

"It happens to all of us," Kurt said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. The boy was bent over the sink, running the water over the artificial color that was sure to stain the stark white of his skin.

Kurt couldn't help but notice the tight red jeans stretched to capacity over a taut butt that caused his pants to feel almost uncomfortably tight. _Snap out of it_, he scolded himself.

"Who's _us_?"

"The Glee Club," Kurt answered absentmindedly.

"Why? What did you guys _do_?"

"We defied the laws of high school by standing up and singing with our individuality rather that keeping our heads down like the losers we're _supposed_ to be."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's reflection in the mirror, "Good."

"Oh, a fellow rebel?"

"I'm gay, Kurt, of course I am." Blaine let the lukewarm water pool in his cupped hands before patting it onto his face. Red drops rolled off his face and down the drain. Kurt walked over to the paper towel dispenser to hand a couple more to the other boy.

"Thank you."

Blaine wiped his face and Kurt found it easier to speak when Blaine wasn't looking at him.

"I...wanted to thank you for the books you left in from of my house. They helped a lot."

Kurt watched as Blaine looked up with a smile that was stripped of its usual sarcastic edge.

"You're welcome."

(1): Translation: "You're supposed to be the Spanish teacher and you don't even speak the language!"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! It took forever with school and projects and reports and stuff, but I'll try my absolute best to update more frequently! REview! :)**


	13. Numb

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but an unhealthy obsession for three of my favorite things ever: Harry Potter, Twilight and Glee. _

No one suspects the two supporting characters in the back of all the drama. No one expects them to be anything else but what they are supposed to be. But they are. When Kurt, a newly bitten werewolf, comes face to face with the man of his dreams only to find out what he really is and who he's related to. Follow Kurt through life as he goes through life as a lycanthrope alongside his boyfriend, Blaine.

**Warnings**: boy/boy love, possible cussing, slash later, fluff somewhere in there.

* * *

**A.N./ This chapter is about Harry "Angel Face" Potter. Harry, Hermione, and Blaine are all related by blood. After the war, Harry still has some scars that are yet to fade. This adresses that and gives us a glimpse into his mind.**

* * *

**Numb**

The walls seemed darker than he remembered.

They were exactly what he pictured every time he thought of Hogwarts, but the mood was different. It seemed a crime, almost. Everything was perfect again. There were no longer cracks in the walls and the pictures were as happy as ever in finding any part of you they could to insult. Everything was normal. It was almost as if there hadn't been a battle there that had occurred there mere months ago. It was as if people had forgotten the fact that at least one person had died in every single hallway in the castle. Everyone was happy and smiling, ignoring the fact that many witches and wizards had spent the better part of three months scraping the blood from the aged stone, ignoring the shadows of memories that still lay behind every corner, threatening an unwelcome memory for those who fought and lived.

He shouldn't have been blaming them for this, though. He had done it as well during the summer. It had been easier then, surrounded by his loved ones to forget, or to at least pretend to forget the experiences he'd had. He'd managed to convince himself in that the Wizarding World didn't exist, that life was just sitting next to Edward on the piano bench, or with Esme in the gardens, or watching and later separating Emmett and Jasper every time they decided to have a go at each other.

It was only at night, alone and sleeping, that everything would come back. He didn't sleep anymore; He couldn't. Nightmares haunted him.

He couldn't sleep and he was so tired...

* * *

"Angel Face!"

Ah, a voice worth listening to. That voice had gotten him through so much. His chest felt lighter as he turned his head to his sister. Her hair flew behind her and her Head Girl badge glittered almost as bright as her smile as she danced toward him. Her arm was stretched behind her and attached to her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, who was trying desperately to keep up with Hermione's fast pace. Harry continued walking but stuck his elbow out and slowed until she caught up and linked arms with him. She had taken to calling him Angel Face lately, a nickname that their family had come up with decades ago.

"Hermione, darling," Harry said as a way of greeting. He granted Ron a nod and received a smile in return. He still had to look up to his red-headed friend despite being 6' 3. He didn't exactly like it.

"You look pensive," Hermione informed him with a warm smile.

"Just my hourly brooding," he put on a light tone; he always did for her.

"What's on your mind, now?"

"The exam we're about to have," he lied.

Hermione nodded as if she believed him. He knew that she was worrying about him. He knew it was because she couldn't always tell when he was bothered, because he always seemed to have that expression on his face. He tried faking it for her as best he could. She was happy now. She didn't need her older brother dragging her down.

This is what life really was for him now. Pretending to be what everyone thought he should be. What they didn't know is that what he really was because who he really was had been lost so many years ago. He didn't know anymore. He wasn't sure he ever did. He didn't _live_ anymore. He _survived_. He got through the days, now, numb.

For the first time since he came to Hogwarts almost eight years ago, he didn't want to be here.

* * *

**AN/: As always, review, favorite, follow. I heart you guys.**


	14. Making It

**Chapter 14**

Blaine stood in front of his bathroom mirror wondering why he always found himself in this position, anxious and jittery, before every time that he confronted Kurt.

Though, he supposed, this time it isn't really a confrontation. They were simply going to get a cup of coffee together before school. Blaine took a deep breath out of habit, knowing that it wouldn't help his nerves; It never did.

_Riiiing…Riing._

Blaine's head jerked toward the sound of his phone.

"Hello?"

"_'Sup, Shorty."_

"Emmett?"

"_Yeah! How goes it, lil' bro?"_

"Why do you have Edward's phone?"

_"Huh?"_

"It's Edward's number on the Caller I.D."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sitting on him right now. Wimp."

The statement was punctuated by a cry of, _"Emmett, get off of me!"_ coming from somewhere in the background.

Emmett scoffed, _"No chance, ginger."_

Blaine listened to the careless arguing between his two brothers with a smile. It made his heart ache with how much he wanted to be there with them.

"I miss you guys, " His longing was painfully obvious through his .

Emmett's voice had one of its rare moments when it quieted and softened slightly and he replied, _"Hey, kid, don't get all emotional on me."_

There were a few punching and slapping sounds and a grunt of pain that was unmistakably Edward's in the background. Blaine gave a shaky chuckle,

"Is there any particular reason why you two are calling?"

_"Well, we—"_ but Emmett's statement was cut short by a loud punch. There was a crash that told Blaine that the phone had been dropped and then a scratching as the phone was picked up again. Blaine smiled when he heard the voice.

_"They're wrestling again,"_ Jasper informed him in an exasperated tone.

"Will _you_ explain to me why two idiots just called me?"

_"Edward told us about the werewolf; we wanted to make sure you were alright. Are you?"_

Blaine gave a groan. "Why are you guys so eager to believe that I'm a weakling that can't protect myself?"

_"We don't," _Jasper soothed_, "but you know that any second you need us, we'll be there. You're our brother."_

Blaine smiled and glanced at the clock. A small shock of panic ran through the short boy as he spoke to his brother through the mouth piece, "Thanks, Jazz, but I really need to go or else I'll be late."

There was a pause. _"You're school doesn't start until almost 9:00."_ Jasper asked confusedly.

Blaine silently cursed himself for letting something even as small as this to his brothers. It was just lunch with a friend- a _gay, male_ friend- and he knew that his brothers would make some false implications about it.

"I'm meeting someone for coffee before school starts." He tried to say this as nonchalantly as possible, but this _was_ an Empath that he was talking to and Jasper had long since learned how to sense people's emotions even with just their voice.

_"Oh, really?"_ there was humor in his voice.

"It's not that kind of meeting!" he cried indignantly.

_"Of course not...BLAINERS' GOT A DATE!"_ the last part was shouted to Emmett and Edward in the background.

All three brothers pounced on the phone at the same time and started shooting questions all at once until their voiced blended into a chorus of _"Blainey's got a boyfriend, Blainey's got a boyfriend!"_

"He's not my boyfriend!"

There was another harmony of disbelieving "Yeah, right!"'s

At that point Blaine happened to take another glance at the clock and held his phone in the crook of his neck. He ran to the front to stuff his feet into the first pair of shoes that he could find. By the time Blaine had tied his shoes and walked out the door , his brothers were still not finished with their jests. Blaine shut his phone, effectively cutting the three of them off. He gave a sigh of relief to the sudden silence as he stumbled into the hallway.

He slid into his car, ignoring the phone vibrating with texts from his brothers that were probably scolding him for hanging up on them, or else they were bombarding him with more questions. The vampire focused on the road in from of him, following the same directions he did when he drove Kurt home the Saturday before. He hadn't even been stopped in front of the boy's house for more than a few minutes, contemplating whether or not he should go up and knock before Kurt came barreling out of his house. He only slowed down to stand outside the car hesitantly. Blaine found himself smiling endearingly at the boy's actions as he rolled down the window and yelled,

"Are you just going to stand out there or are you gonna come in?"

Blaine followed Kurt's directions to a small coffee shop with a sign labeling it the "Lima Bean." Vampire and werewolf walked to the door side by side. Blaine automatically held open the door for his companion.

He stopped at the entrance to look around. It was modest and warm and it smelled like coffee beans.

"I like it," he informed Kurt.

Kurt looked almost relieved. It was only then that Blaine realized that the boy had been waiting for some kind of approval from him. As they waited in line, Kurt kept glancing at him whenever he thought Blaine wasn't looking. He was jittery, shifting from foot to foot uneasily, his fingers flew from the strap of his bag, to his perfect hair, to straighten his already immaculate clothing.

"Should you be having coffee?" Blaine teased.

Kurt's head snapped toward him in an almost in human gesture. His face flushed in embarrassment as he realized that Blaine had been watching his every move.

"Do they have anything good here?" Blaine asked this in an attempt to make conversation. With the boy.

"Yeah, the menu's right there," Kurt painted to a place Blaine couldn't see for the man standing in front of them that had to be a giant of something. He stood on his toes and craned his neck in an attempt to be able to see before finally giving up.

"Kurt, I don't know if you noticed this or not, but I'm kind of a midget..."

Kurt turned his head towards Blaine and looked him up and down before his cerulean blue eyes stopped on Blaine's face and raised eyebrow.

He giggled.

"Thanks a lot," Blaine said sarcastically, turning to face the front.

Kurt was still giggling.

"I don't understand why people find the fact that I'm short so hilarious," he said, seeming to be speaking to himself.

And Kurt was _still_ giggling. Actually, it wasn't even giggling anymore; it was more like full-blown laughter now.

Blaine would've cut him off—smacked him or something—but it was nice to see Kurt with a smile on his face. He still tried (and failed) to look annoyed. Kurt's face had turned red, this time in laughter, and his hand was on Blaine shoulder as if to support himself.

"I'm sorry," he said, letting his hand slip from its place and trying to hold in his laughter. He failed every few moments when he would let a few snickers slip through his clenched teeth.

Blaine waited until he had almost completely composed himself before saying, "You know, it not very nice to laugh at people. You should be ashamed of yourself."

His words brought on a whole 'nother round of laughs.

The pattern of waiting until Kurt had almost completely composed himself and saying something to make him laugh took the two all the way through the wait to get to the front of the line.

Kurt was still barely suppressing giggles when the barista asked for their drinks.

"I'll take a grande non-fat mocha, please," he said, biting his lip as the barista looked expectantly towards Blaine.

"Can I have a..." he said after some hesitation, "...medium drip ...and maybe a chocolate muffin."

The woman nodded and punched some buttons on the cash register. "$7.45, please."

Blaine handed her a $10 before Kurt even had the chance to reach into his bag. He gave Kurt a gentle pinch in the elbow when he saw the boy about to protest. He dropped the barista a wink and told her to keep the change. "You didn't have to do that," Kurt said as they walked toward an empty table. Blaine just gave him a smile, not responding. When they sat down Kurt glanced at him, "Sorry about that," he apologized. The boy still looked like he was about to crack up, but was genuinely sorry about it.

"It's fine," Blaine said with an easy smile.

"Do people really make fun of your height that much?" Kurt acted, "'cause you're not really _that _small."

"Kurt, I'm just barely 5'5. I'm short. Anyways, it's usually only my brothers that make fun of me. They call me stuff like _runt_ or _shorty,"_ Kurt smiled apologetically.

"You have brothers?"

"Yep."

"...are all of them...?"

Kurt paused and was glad when blaine nodded, answering his unspoken question. He wasn't quite comfortable saying words such as _vampire_ and _werewolf_ out loud yet.

"Are all of you related?"

Blaine chuckled, "No, we're adopted siblings."

Kurt's bottom lip pushed out in a calculative pout as if processing the new information.

Deciding to steer the conversation away from the subject of his family which he knew could take hours to explain, blaine spoke over the lip of his cup.

"How much have you read of the books I gave you?"

"Almost all of it—Sort of," Kurt tacked on to the end.

"Sort of?" blaine asked, searching for some type of elaboration.

"Well," said Kurt, "The books keep talking about this _Transformation_."

Blaine stiffened and hoped Kurt didn't notice when he did. He had done research of his own and had found that the process of the Transformation wasn't pretty. It took a week and the first couple of days were spent emptying the werewolf's stomach of all contents.

"It's different for everyone," Blaine answered instead. It technically wasn't a lie.

"Is it...painful?" Kurt seemed almost scared to hear the answer to this question.

"Sometimes."

Kurt cocked his head and one eyebrow at Blaine.

Blaine sighed, "Most likely," he corrected himself.

Kurt looked sadly down at his porcelain hands. He didn't meet Blaine's eyes as he asked, "There really is no cure for it—nothing that I can do—is there?"

Kurt knew the answer.

Blaine knew that Kurt knew the answer. Kurt looked at him when he was silent. His eyes held this sense of hopelessness. The boy had fallen into a deep pit of despair that Blaine knew from experience would be hard to climb out of. Kurt would be able to, Blaine could tell. The boy, though young, was strong.

He didn't answer the question but instead asked a question, "Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

Kurt shook his head. By this time the coffee in the cups had long since become half-filled and they only had about 20 minutes until school started. Kurt went ahead of him, pushing the door open. As he stood to the side to allow Blaine to pass, he stared off into space. His face was contemplative.

The car ride was silent. Blaine drove and Kurt was staring out the window.

The school came into view and Kurt jumped out almost as soon as they parked. Blaine hurried to keep up.

When they got to the top of the stone steps, Blaine put his hand on Kurt 's shoulder, stopping him.

"What's wrong?"

The boy raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "What's wrong?" he repeated, "I'm a freaking werewolf!" Kurt gave a slightly hysterical laugh. And then he groaned. His hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I never asked for this, " he spoke at a barely audible whisper.

"Not many people do," Blaine reminded him, "I didn't."

"How are you so calm? I'm not even fully turned yet and I'm still going through hell!"

By now Blaine had taken their intense and yet completely quiet conversation into a less populated part of the front entrance. This way no one could hear them.

"Once you live with it for a few years, you get used to it and start to have fun. Of course I wish that I was human every once in a while, but there's nothing I can do about it. I might as well make the best of it."

"You're an optimist," Kurt deadpanned, " I hate optimists. I have now decided that you and I are no longer speaking."

With that, Kurt turned on his heel and strutted away.

Blaine was almost in awe with how fast it took for Kurt to get from miserable to Mr. Head Bitch. Then Blaine chuckled.

Yeah, this guy's gonna make it.


	15. Please, Don't Hang Up

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but an unhealthy obsession for three of my favorite things ever: Harry Potter, Twilight and Glee. _

**Don't Hang Up**

* * *

**AN:/ I realized how much I like writing dark and scary. I really wanted to spark the beginning of brotherly love by putting Harry in a really dark place. As most people are when the survive a war...**

**I added a Trigger warning and I might have to change the rating...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alabaster white.

Blinding silver.

Crimson red.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Harry heaved, taking in air he didn't even need. He sat with his back against a wall, spent. His legs were bent in front of him. He tried to hush his breathing despite his knowledge that no one could hear him.

A dark laugh came from between pale lips.

**Please stop, **came the voice from within,** please, please don't.**

_ "Just one more,"_ Harry didn't even realize that he was speaking aloud.

Almost unable to move but using his last amount of energy, Harry reached for the silver-white blade, the shine was only obstructed by the blood.

Harry held the blade flat against his skin in anticipation, pressing a little harder, a little harder—

His pocket vibrated.

For a moment, Harry was torn between continuing his ministrations and answering before seeing the Caller ID.

He chuckled.

His arm still dripped.

He pressed the button.

"Hey, Edward."

_"Hi, Harry! What goes on?"_

"Just doing some homework," Harry lied easily. He flexed his arm, relishing in the burn. He had become very good at lying to his best friend.

_"That sounds like fun."_

Sarcasm.

How refreshing.

Harry watched the dark blood make a _splat _against the cold floor.

"Yeah, I'm having fun."

_"Wait, but it would only be about eight-o'-clock in the morning where you are. You have a completely plausible reason to not be doing homework right now!"_

"It's never a bad idea to get a head start."

Harry rubbed his thumb against the flat of the blade, sorely tempted—

**_NO. Not while you're on the phone with Edward. If anyone were to find out, it would be him. He knows you too well._**

Harry pouted, but set the knife down.

_"You are such a nerd," _Edward laughed, _"Anyways, I just wanted to say 'Hi'. I didn't even realize that it was almost time for you class to start."_

Harry felt a pang in his chest.

"Are you sure? I can always ditch my first class."

**Stay on the phone, Edward,** the voice came again, **You're the only thing keeping him from picking up that blade and—**

_"No, Harry, you have to get to class."_

**...please stay...please, don't hang up...**

_"I'll talk to you soon!"_

**Edward don—**

_"Bye!"_

"Bye..."

The line went dead. And slowly, so did Harry on the inside. Or maybe he already had been. Why hadn't Edward heard his silent cries for help? He always had in the past.

No matter.

Harry picked up the blade again for the third time that morning. Again he pressed the knife against his forearm as—

The bell rang.

Another dark chuckle.

"Saved by another bell. Oh, well, There will be plenty of time for this later."

Harry stood to wash the blood off his hands.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long! Review!**


	16. Question Game

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but an unhealthy obsession for three of my favorite things ever: Harry Potter, Twilight and Glee. _

**Question Game**

* * *

**AN:/ I'm actually not very proud of this chapter. I'm not good with light and fluffy so I added just a slight smidge of drama at the very end. Blaine and Kurt get to know each other. Enjoy!**

* * *

"How old are you?"

Blaine looked up from his textbook to find his study buddy staring at him, waiting. The two sat side by side on Blaine's couch in the middle of his apartment, waiting. The question surprised him. Usually, Kurt did whatever he possibly could to steer any conversation that they had away from either of their...conditions.

Kurt's dark, perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in impatience at Blaine's hesitance.

But, in fact, the question previously asked was one that Blaine had yet to find an answer to, so he tried his usual vague approach, "Old enough."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "How have you been a vampire for?"

"Almost my entire life."

"What kind of answer is that?"

The annoyance that flashed in Kurt's cerulean blue eyes surprised Blaine. He had never had someone close enough to him to demand such an answer from him and, for once, he was at a loss for words. And when his Potter eloquence finally came to him he returned, "Well, what's with the 'twenty questions' all of a sudden?"

Kurt blushed softly and said defensively, "I just hate that you answer all of your questions like that. All of your responses are so unclear!"

"Why do you want to know? Why do you care?" Blaine snapped.

"You're still helping me with my...situation. We're gonna be stuck together for a while. We might as well get to know each other."

Again, Blaine saw just how much of a little boy Kurt was. He just needed someone to trust. Maybe Blaine could be that someone...

The black-haired vampire's face softened as he set aside his homework and turned his body on the sofa to face Kurt, locking eyes with the boy, "A question for a question, " he propositioned, "and we have to tell the truth."

Kurt stared at him in near disbelief at his compliance. He hastily put his own homework on the coffee table in front of him, "Deal."

* * *

"Why do you seem to be avoiding the age question?"

Blaine, taking the moment to stall, stood and walked leisurely toward his small kitchen and taking out two water bottles. He took his time walking back and handing one of them to Kurt.

"Blaine."

Impatience.

It made him smile.

"My age isn't something that I'm used to telling people. It's one of the biggest reminders of how I'm not...human."

"Are you ancient, or something?"

Blaine neither answered nor denied the question and instead reminded Kurt, "It's my turn, remember?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Why don't you tell anyone about the bullying?"

Kurt was caught off-guard by the question and also hesitated in answering, "It'll just get worse if I tell someone. I just don't want _them_ to think that what they do to me affects me."

"But-"

"My turn."

"Fine."

"Will you just tell me how old you are?"

Blaine groaned and narrowed his eyes at Kurt, already anticipating his reaction, "I was born on July 31st, 1590."

Kurt's pink lips fell apart in shock and his eyes widened comically, "Fif-fifteen ninety? But that means you would be—" he took a moment's pause to do some mental math, "...four hundred at least!"

"I suppose it would." Blaine kept his face neutral.

"Um...wow," Kurt seemed visibly embarrassed by his own shocked outburst.

Taking pity on the boy, Blaine asked, "Ten years from now, where would you be?"

Seeming relieved at the change of subject, Kurt answered immediately, "New York, hopefully on Broadway."

"You act?"

"And sing. " He seemed proud.

Impressed, Blaine gestured for Kurt to continue their little game.

"Where are you from?"

"Oh, did you notice the fact that I was older than dirt?"

Kurt laughed, "No, but I am assuming that you didn't just appear out of thin air when you moved here."

Blaine nodded, "I was born in Italy. In a place called Verona."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Romeo and Juliet?"

"Everyone mentions them when I tell them where I'm from!"

Kurt laughed, "Sorry."

"Aren't you in Will's Glee Club? The one with the dirty name?"

"Dirty?"

Blaine smiled mischievously, "'New Directions!' Say it slowly.'"

Kurt stared at him in confusion for a few moment as he tried to understand what Blaine was talking about, and then...

Kurt gave him a strong smack on the arm which only made Blaine erupt in laughter. He fell on his side on the couch.

"I hate you," Kurt deadpanned, "Now no one will ever be able to say that name to me again without me thinking about that!"

...but he smiled slightly at Blaine's laughter...

"What's your family like?"

"Crazy," Blaine answered, still tickled pink from laughing, "but with eight of us in the house, it was bound to be."

"Eight!?"

Blaine just smiled, "What's yours like?"

"It used to be just my dad and I, but then he started dating Carole. She and Finn have become sort-of family, too."

"Finn? Really?"

"How do _you_ know him?"

Blaine shrugged, "He's the quarterback. We're on the football team together."

"You play football?"

"Whose turn is it?" Blaine attempted, trying to avoid another conversation in which someone compared his size to his interest in sports.

"Don't try and distract me! Nice breaking the stereotype!"

"Why, thank you!" he said sarcastically.

The clock hanging on Blaine's wall caught his eye. Kurt would be late for his curfew if he didn't leave.

"Kurt," he said nodding at the clock hands.

A small amount of panic spread over Kurt's face as he hurriedly gathered his things and stuffed them into his bag. Blaine walked him to the door and watched as he carefully stuffed his feet into his boots. When he finally straightened up, Blaine had the chance to lock eyes with him.

Something ran through him. Something unexpected and somewhat foreign. He leaned forward as Kurt made to back out of the door and gave the boy one swift peck on one porcelain cheek.

Blue eyes widened when Blaine pulled away with a quick "Bye, " and pulled the door shut. Blaine didn't see the boy on the other side but the lack of movement from out in the hallway suggested that Kurt was frozen in shock.

Blaine shut his eyes tight and leaned against the door.

_Crap._

* * *

**AN:/ I think I've ended several chapters with the word 'Crap' I think I have some strange affinity with poop. Anyways, Review, Favorite, Follow. Heart you guys.**

**Also: Check out my new story _Always Have, Always Will_ it's a Harry Potter/Edward Cullen story with the same characters from Bite Me in a different storyline.**


	17. A Choice

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but an unhealthy obsession for three of my favorite things ever: Harry Potter, Twilight and Glee. _

**In Which Blaine has a Choice**

Blaine stood with his back against his loft door. He felt sick-like he wanted to cy, or throw up, or kick himself.

_'It had been a friendly kiss._' He lied to himself. Deep down, he knew it wasn't.

He tried not to listen as Kurt's footsteps sounded further and further away and he tried not to wish that the boy didn't have to leave. He couldn't love Kurt. He was only a boy! He was meant to have stupid teenage romance. He was meant to have make-ups and break-ups. He wasn't meant for Blaine. He deserved someone that could grow with him in a relationship; that was something Blaine couldn't give him.

Besides, Kurt was too pure; too...perfect. His perfection couldn't be tarnished by Blaine and Blaine's past.

He tried to swallow the pain at the mere thought of having someone else with Kurt. Someone else smiling at the boy, exchanging I-love-you's , holding his hand, kissing that pale, perfect skin.

Now, a choice; hold Kurt at arms-length and die on the inside? Or pull him ever closer and never let go? Either way, Blaine would hurt him.

* * *

Kurt fell into bed with Blaine on his mind. The spot where Blaine had kissed him tingled satisfyingly. At least it wasn't another straight guy and Blaine was beautiful. All black curls and pale skin and those eyes that shone like emeralds.

"Blaine," he sighed.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's so short and that its been so long. Review, please!**


End file.
